Artemis Fowl the Fairy Bound
by Christopher M Jung
Summary: Opal Koboi is back, and she has recruited enemy's from Artemis's past. Can 20 year old Artemis, stop these villains, or will he lose and lose big. A/H, I do not own this, so don't ask.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold breeze blew through the Irish highlands. The soft snow being flung around landed lightly on a rider's shoulder. A young man rode a black steed through the field, the full moon shining on his armor. His mismatched eyes scanned the field; his search had taken him far, but alas, had proven in vain. Taking a deep breath of the chilled night air, he sighed inwardly, letting a white cloud of icy breath leave his lips. He stopped at the sound of a sudden scream filling the night air. His head snapped in the direction of the cry for help, and as he turned his horse, he spurred the beast of burden with his heels.

He and the horse crashed through the trees and underbrush, the high-pitched scream going up once more. A woman's scream, the young man inferred. Spurring the horse to go faster, the beast broke the tree line and the sight of a snow covered field with a large tree came into the view of the young man. He pulled the horse's reins sharply and took in the sight of an enormous beast covered in thick fur, a large tusk protruding from it. The beast reached for his victim, a young girl curled in a ball against the tree, her face hidden and her white slip of a dress in tatters.

The beast's hands came closer and the young man made his decision. Leaping from his horse, he pulled his sword free from it's sheathe and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Turn, fowl beast, so that I may send you back to the depth from which you came!"

He lifted his sword, waiting for the beast to turn to him. It did slowly, it's eyes shimmering in the moonlight like a cat's, and it snarled at the young man. He held his ground as he lofted his claymore, the beast stepping forward with his tusk pointed at the man. He tensed as the beast pawed the ground with his foot. It growled and charged, it's tusks lowered at the Knight to try to catch him in the gut and in the chest.

He sprang away, landing on his shoulder and rolling out to come to his feet, his heavy armor making it hard for him to gain his footing quickly. The beast flung it's arm out as he passed, catching the young man who was still trying to regain his balance. Slamming hard into the earth, the wind knocked out of his lungs, he looked up at the starlit night, hearing the girl's scream once more.

"Rise, Sir Knight, rise!" She pleaded. The young man looked up in time to see the beast baring down on him. He tried to get up, but the armor weighted him down. He growled and ripped a dagger from his belt and slid it under the guard of his heavy plate. He cut the straps that bound him to his armor and rolled out just in time. The beast crushed his armor as the Knight regained his footing, his claymore laying on the ground at his feet. He quickly threw his dagger at the beast's exposed backside, causing it to roar out in pain.

Retrieving his sword, the young man growled at the beast, who had turned back towards him and was now eying him with caution. The young man's mismatched eyes caught the light of the moon and seemed to shimmer like that of a wolf's on the hunt, and the cold wind whipped at his long, raven colored hair. Bringing his sword up slowly, leveling it off, he pointed it at the monster's heart. It roared and proceeded to charge. The Knight tried to step under the tusks, but failed as one of the thick tusks sliced through his chest. A white hot feeling of pain, followed by an oddly funny feeling spread. However, blinded by rage, the Knight trusted his blade.

The beast cried out as the sword pierced it's heart and staggered back, the sword embedded in it's chest to the hilt. It finally slumped over dead just a few feet away. The Knight turned and staggered towards the girl, his eyes falling on her, her bright hazel eyes catching his mismatched ones, and her auburn hair shining in the night sky. He stumbled over, but was caught by the girl. His eyes looked to her tan face, then saw her ears. His hand reached out towards one and touched the tip gently, the girl shivering as her face flushed slightly. She pulled his hand away from her ear and smiled as she reached out to touch the left side of his face. The smooth skin was warm under her hand as she looked into the face of both an angel and a demon; The Knight's left side a perfect reflection of a beautiful man and his right, an ugly, twisted face of a demon. She reached up and touched his right side as well, a golden spark running from her hand to his face. In that moment, she knew.

"What is your name, Sir Knight?" She asked, her voice a gentle whisper in the man's ear. He sighed as his vision blurred.

"Lancelot du Lac, milady." She nodded, blue sparks flying from her hands, wrapping him in a blue light, followed by golden sparks filling the dark night as well. Wrapping the man in blue and gold, the Fairy stepped back as the magic healed him. As it came to a finish, the young girl came to him once more, leaning down and kissing him, her auburn hair slipping into her face. Leaning up, she whispered into the man's ear, "I, brave Knight, am Guinevere of the Fairy Folk, and I am yours forever."

Leaning down once more, she kissed him, a golden spark running through her lips and into his. She sat by his side, waiting for her knight to awaken from his slumber. The Fairy, Guinevere, closed her eyes to await her love.

A young Holly Short smiled with wide eyes at her mother. Pulling the covers close around her, she rolled over, looking up into her mother's eyes. "What happens next?"

Coral Short smiled softly and shook her head as she stood, her long auburn hair reaching to her back and her hazel eyes locking onto those of her child's. "That story's for another day. Now is the time for sleep."

Holly groaned, but lied down in defeat and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Her mother turned and placed the book of the Fairy Kin back onto the shelf above her daughter's bed. She then turned and leaned down towards her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

The young Holly smiled and yawned. "G'night, Mom."

The woman turned and headed for the door of her room until her daughter called once more.

"Mom?" She called. Coral turned back to her daughter. "Will I find my knight when I'm older?"

The woman smiled; she knew her daughter was meant to do great things. Anyone could see that. "Yes, love, you will. You will find a great knight who will love you for who you are."

Holly smiled warmly and settled back into her bed, her eyes closing as she whispered to herself. "Sir Knight, what is your name?"

* * *

**Hey Folks, hows life, good to hear. So I got a beta, Zeugirdor, and this is the edited version all shiny and new. Hope any problems you had with my bad spelling and grammar has been cleaned up by my new Beta, Thx Zeugirdor. **

-Writer Out-

**-Ark-D-gun-  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Haven City**

Holly Short slammed the door to Commander Kelp's office behind her. Walking swiftly around the corner, several people skirted around her to avoid the fury that was coming off the small, auburn-haired Major. She turned down another hall and headed for Foaly's Ops booth. The centaur looked up to see two angry eyes glaring at him through his door.

"Let me in, Foaly, or I swear-" She began, interrupted by the hiss of the opening door. The centaur smiled, trying to hide his fear of what might happen to his jaw in the next couple seconds. "Hey, Holly, what's up?"

Holly glared at him as she came to a quick stop in front of his booth, her hands on her hips as she looked up at the centaur's golden eyes. Their eyes locked and Foaly gulped loudly as he saw the anger and fury in her eyes. "You know damn well what's up, pony boy."

Foaly whined softly. "I see that Trouble told you." Holly's eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a frown.

"Oh, he told me alright: vacation. You told him I need one and he's forcing me on leave for a whole week!" She shouted. Foaly flinched back and Holly came back to the flats of her feet, her eyes narrowing. "Now what in Froud's name gave you the idea I wanted a vacation?"

Foaly shrunk back watching the Major's fists closely. "Well, you have been working a lot lately, and, well, you just seemed like you were running yourself into the ground." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Foaly, I have a stack of paperwork to do, not to mention six cases I _was_ heading up. Now they've all been reassigned and the paperwork redistributed, so I can, what? Go lay in a mud bath for a day, then lay around the house for a week?" The centaur shrugged and smiled at Holly.

Holly's eyes narrowed. _He's up to something._ She though, _What could it be that would..._ Her thought was interrupted by Foaly pulling a piece of paper off his booth's counter. "You could always go topside and see our favorite mud boy." Holly rolled her eyes. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. "I haven't seen the mud boy for two years now, and I'm glad for that. Anytime Artemis Fowl is around, things get complicated."

Foaly chuckled to himself. What she should have said was when either of them were around one another, things got complicated. They both had a knack for getting into trouble, as well as out of it. "Really, I rather miss the mud boy; lack of intelligent conversation." Holly rolled her eyes. "Yes, Foaly, we all love your big brain and are so sorry that we don't understand your big words."

Foaly snickered softly and shook his head. "Ha, Ha, Holly. Anyways, I bring the mud boy up because I have an invitation from him to you." Holly felt her eyebrows knit together as she stepped forward, grabbing the piece of paper from the centaur's hand. "Why didn't he just contact me with the communicator he has?"

Foaly smiled. "Because you weren't the only one invited." Holly looked at him questionably, but when Foaly didn't answer, she read the invitation

**You are Formally Invited To Artemis Fowl's 20th Birthday Party.**

Mulch Diggums, Holly Short, No. 1

Further down the page was the time and date.

"Two days from now?" She looked up, "Why weren't you invited?" Foaly smiled.

"I was, but I had to turn him down. I can't go above ground and leave my booth. Trouble was invited as well; the Commander wanted to go, but told Fowl that he had too much work to do." Holly nodded. "I can see Mulch going, but No. 1, how is that going to work? The council won't let him go, and even if they do, they're not letting him go by himself."

Foaly snickered and nodded. "You're absolutely right, Holly, but he's going. Threatened to turn the council into a bunch of newts if they didn't let him, and that's why you'll be taking him up there with you as his escort."

Holly groaned and rubbed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. "And who else is going to this little party? 'Cause I'm sure you already know."

Foaly smiled and straightened himself, puffing up his chest as he did. "Of course I know who's going, I know every move that the mud boy makes." Holly shook her head and thought to herself, _You know every move that he wants you to know._ She thought.

"His parents, his brothers, Minerva Paradizo, Mulch, No. 1, and you." She nodded; while Artemis had been undergoing treatment for the Atlantis Complex, his mother had asked if she could tell his father about everything. It had been allowed after much debating and threats from No.1 and Holly. That and under conditions, which stated that if any of them told anyone about the People, then all would be wiped of all memories of them. So Artemis Senior had been told as well as shown, and took it all very well. He, like his son, seemed to grasp it and agreed to the terms.

Artemis' brothers had grown up around the People and magic, so they just accepted it as everyday things. That and they both knew not to talk about it; it made you look crazy, and though the Fowl's were a crime family, they had always kept their word, so the entire family knew.

"Will Juliet be there?"

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Bit out of the loop, Juliet is now in charge of the young twins." Holly nodded to this, and smiled. "Good, though I hope those two aren't like their older brother."

Foaly chuckled. "No luck there. I've heard that Myles takes after his brother, though both are very smart for six year old boys."

Holly nodded. Somehow the thought of another Artemis Fowl scared her, yet made her wonder if another brain on the side of the People made them better off.

"But I have work to do and you have some packing, I believe." Foaly pulled out a small box and handed it to Holly. "What is it?" She asked about the blue-wrapped box.

"Something the wife made me get for Fowl's birthday. I told her he wouldn't really need it, but she insisted." Holly nodded and slipped the box in her pocket. "How is she and the kid doing?"

Foaly smiled and shook his head. "Fine, but you don't have time to chat. Now get going." Holly huffed as she knew that, the sooner she got this over with, the better. "Fine, pony boy, see ya when I get back." She turned and headed out of the Ops booth, the door hissing behind her. Turning down a hall, she made her way to her office to grab her things. On her way there, several people in the halls would spring to the side and salute as she passed. Making it to her office door, she pushed it open to reveal a small office with an oaken desk. Walking around, she pulled out her black memory foam chair.

Sitting down, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. _Artemis. Two years. Why would he want to see me now? I know it says Birthday Party, but it's Artemis. He doesn't just invite you for no reason._

Standing, she opened her drawer to pull out a picture. It was of Artemis himself, the young man trying to not look out of place while talking to several fairy children, who had been in the same hospital as him for treatment. She brushed her finger across the photo then shook her head and slipped it back in the drawer. _I bet he invited No. 1 because he knew I would have to take the demon up to the surface._

Sighing, she turned to get her jacket. Pulling it off her chair, she turned and flipped off the lights and headed for the main entrance of the Plaza, nodding at those she passed without stopping. Pushing the doors open, she looked out onto the city; the artificial light was reflecting a noon sun and the light caught her mismatched eyes, making her squint at it. She turned her look down the stairs and started to walk, her mind wandering as she went.

"Artemis, what do you want? I hope this is just a party and not one of your plans." She sighed and spoke aloud.

"It's always a plan with Artemis." Walking down a side street, she stopped and turned in front of a little house and walked slowly to it, lost in thought. Walking up the stairs, she placed her hand on a small scanner, green light flashing under her palm and a click coming from the door.

"Welcome home, Major Holly Short." A synthesized voice spoke as the door opened, then closed behind her. She walked in, pulling her Neutrino from her hip and placing it on the counter as she walked past to her room. Opening the door, she walked in and touched a small button on the side of the wall, a closet opening up in the wall to reveal uniforms on hooks and a dresser. She sighed and pulled out a spare uniform, placing it inside a small bag with some undergarments. She closed the closet and turned, looking around her room.

"Why do I get the feeling that I might not see this room again?" Turning, she stepped out and headed back over to her counter to retrieve her Neutrino. Sliding it back into the holster on her hip, she headed for the door to go pick up No. 1. Before leaving, she turned and looked at the dull house, the feeling of loneliness pulling at her. Instead, she pushed it away and left the house.

No. 1 ran around the room stuffing things he thought he would need into his sack. Qweffor and Qwan watched him with wide smiles. They hadn't seen the little demon so excited since the time he had gotten his hands on a cappuccino. The little demon pulled on a red cloak and slung his bag over his back with a small grunt and a wide smile.

"You seem rather excited, do you really want to see Fowl that bad?" Qweffor asked with a small smile on his face, the little demon nodded enthusiastically. The other two demons smiled again as they remembered what the little demon had told the counsel he would do to them if he wasn't allowed to go; after all, the little demon was the most powerful warlock ever. Hard to tell him no.

"Of course, Artemis is my friend. I want to see how he's doing." The older warlock nodded at this and stepped to his pupil, resting his claw-like hands on the shoulder of the young warlock, giving the little demon a grave smile. "Yes, No. 1, we know, just be careful."

The young warlock nodded. Turning, they followed him out of his room in the warlock quarters. As they left, an older demoness walked up; her horns curled back and she had glittering golden eyes. She rushed up and hugged No. 1.

"I was afraid I would miss you before you left." She gave No. 1 a gentle hug and held him at arms length, "Be well, little one, and be safe." No. 1 smiled. "Yes, Mom." He replied, hugging his mother and walking past her and his friends. Leaving the hallway of the warlock apartments and heading for a door that lead out to Haven city, he stepped out to find Major Holly Short waiting for him. Smiling, the little demon looked her up and down. The Major wore a green LEPRecon uniform and had let her hair grow a bit longer, keeping it cut in a bobby hair style. "Hey Holly, how've you been?"

"I've been fine, No. 1, but we don't have a lot of time for chit chat. Mulch is waiting for us and I assume I have to get a gift for Artemis." She grumbled as she turned. No. 1 laughed to himself; he knew what gift Artemis would really want, but he had a feeling that his human friend would be punched if he asked for it.

"Yes, what will you get him?" Holly looked down at No. 1 and shrugged. She hadn't thought about it. That and, what do you get a boy who has everything?

_Not a boy, a man, a selfish, evil man._

Who has saved you and the people more times that you can count.

I've saved him just as many, so why do I feel that I have to get him a gift.

Because you miss him.

_Shut up!_ She glared forward and picked up her pace. What did Artemis want? She felt as if she was asking that question more and more. She sighed then looked at No. 1. "I don't get it at all. We haven't heard from him for almost two years, then, out of the blue, he wants us to come celebrate with him."

No. 1 shrugged. He and Foaly had kept in touch with Artemis. The demons thought of Artemis as their hero and they would not listen to the counsel when it came down to keeping in touch with the the human.

They walked around a corner, heading for the station that would take them to the landing pads. She sighed. She would think about a gift later, then send it to him. She didn't want him getting the wrong idea while she was there. _Would he get the wrong idea?_

No. 1 smiled her and spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Well, I'm happy to get to see him again. I hope he'll have cappuccinos." The little demon rubbed his hands together; he had gotten to try the rich coffee and come to enjoy it immensely. Holly laughed at the gleam that came from the tiny warlock's eyes and patted the little demon on the shoulder. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

**Hello Next chapter edited, Thx Zeugirdor for the awesome job. The newest chapter will be up soon, so be patient, though not really one yelling at me about it yet so -shrugs- I'll get around to it...I'm joking of coarse it will be up as soon as my man Z, gets to the fixing of my crappy grammar. So folks send me those reviews and tell me what you think, I love feed back and I am sure Z would like to hear from you for his awesome beta work.**

**-writer out-**

**-Ark-D-gun-  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fowl Manor

Artemis' eyes fluttered as he sat up slowly, rubbing them as he did. He groaned at the soft light drifting through the window. Standing, he pulled the cover from his lean form; his feet touching the cold wooden floor shot a shiver up his spin, waking him completely as he moved towards the bathroom that was attached to his room. Walking in, the light switched on by itself, it's motion sensor fully functional. Looking into the mirror that hung over the sink, he rubbed his eyes and stepped up to the sink and looked at his reflection. Staring back at him was a young man with long, black hair that hung to his shoulders, mismatched eyes that shined with bright intellect through the sleepy façade on his pale, flawless face. Reaching down for his shaving cream, a voice spoke, as if in his mind.

"Going to shave that Villain's Beard, Artie?"

Artemis looked into the mirror, his gaze met by the reflection of Orion. The reflection wore a frown and the mismatched eyes showed nothing short of boredom. "No, Orion, I will not be doing away with said Villain's Beard." Artemis touched the little patch on his chin; it was dark, like his hair, and trimmed neatly. He looked back into the mirror as Orion scratched his short hair. Artemis had grown out his hair out in defiance of Orion; childish as it was, it brought Artemis some small satisfaction to see Orion uncomfortable.

"Fine, but one cannot woo a lovely woman such as Holly Short with such a villain's look."

Artemis's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at Orion. "Tell me, why do you believe I would wish to 'woo' Holly?"

The face in the mirror rolled his eyes and smiled. "Such a genius as you should surely know such answers." With that Orion's face faded and Artemis was once more looking into his own reflection. It had been two years since he had been treated, if one could call it 'treatment', for his Atlantis Complex. It had been a long treatment and, though he was now in full control of his mind, Orion was still a part of him. A part that would not go away. He sighed and smeared the lathery cream on his face, shaving all but the pointed black goatee off.

Artemis washed his face, turning and removing his red boxers, tossing them into a hamper chute that lead down to the basement. The young man stepped into the shower.

"Computer, water on: temperature, five degrees above room temperature."

The shower shot to life as the warm water hit his well-toned chest. A female voice responded in answer to his request. "Yes, Artie."

He smiled at the electronic voice of Holly Short; he had designed the voice from a synthesizer and had made it part of the house's Artificial Intelligence. However, itt would only speak to him, as he didn't want any to know what he had done. A small screen appeared on the wall in the shower and his agenda appeared on it.

"You have practice with the Butlers right after your shower. You will be training in hand to hand combat, along with your brother, Beckett."

Artemis nodded; the young boy was so much like Butler that it was scary, though he did have the same cleverness as his older brother, just not as intelligent. However, this didn't slow the young Fowl. Beckett excelled at fighting as well as art, the young man had already painted many masterpieces under a face name, which Artemis had given him: Mr. Ab Bozzo, a master painter. Artemis smiled at the alias that they had chosen. The smile was interrupted by Holly's voice.

"After practice, you have breakfast with your family. Around 1PM, you have a meeting in town with Mr. Young, after which you have target practice with Butler, then lunch. Later, dinner, again with your family."

Artemis nodded at the list; it was empty of activities because he had made sure to take care of all his business the day before. "Very well, and how are the Fowl Industry's stocks at the moment?" The screen changed to show a chart as water splashed off his arms and rinsed the soap he had been scrubbing into his skin off.

"Stocks are up twenty percent."

"And the Ice cube project? What are the readings of the Nanoflakes?" Artemis didn't notice the screen change as he scrubbed his head with shampoo.

"Stable, all readings in the green."

Artemis washed his hair out then stepped away from the water spout. "Computer, water off. Now, how are the rest of the projects doing?"

The voice mentioned the ten other World-Saving projects that Artemis had hatched, all of which were being paid for with funds borrowed from thieves and other assorted criminals; of course, it was all borrowed without their knowledge. Artemis smiled at the thought; it was true, he had gone straight, cleaning up his act, but he still dabbled in the other side. Mostly stealing from Drug lords and Smugglers, the great Artemis Fowl had shut down more international crime syndicates than most law enforcement organizations. Artemis had become a force to be reckoned with by the name of The Hunter.

Artemis slipped out of the bathroom after drying himself off and brushing his teeth and hair, pulling it into a tight ponytail. He walked over to his closet, sliding it open to reveal many business suits, all of a dark color, as well as a second row across from it which folded down into drawers. One slid open and he pulled out a pair of black boxers, quickly tugging them on, and black sweatpants, tugging them over his toned legs; though still pale, his body was no longer that of an undefined skinny boy. After the sickness that had causes him to almost lose his mind, Artemis had decided to work on improving himself as well. He had asked Butler to train him the day after returning home from the People's underground hospital.

Butler had agreed and started to train the young man, first in building the body slowly, then in hand to hand combat and the use of many weapons. Artemis had learned two forms of fighting that blended into one style that Artemis was slowly becoming a master at. Varma Ati was a form of Chinese Martial Arts that meant hitting the vital spots; this fighting style was based off pressure points, which with Artemis's vast knowledge of which, this fighting style was proving to be well-balanced to the Japanese style called Akido, which was a style that allowed you to flow with your opponents attack. This allowed one to use the momentum of the opponent and throw them off-balance, which had been the first style that Butler had taught him, showing him how to topple even the big bodyguard.

Artemis' lips curled into his vampire smile as he pulled on a black tank top that was made by Under Arm. The material stretched to show slim, but defined muscles. Grabbing socks and his black running shoes, he walked out of the closet that slid shut. He sat down in the swivel chair at his desk and pulled the socks and shoes on. He stood and looked down at the computer.

"Monitor, on. Run scans, pull up email and priorities messages. I will read them after breakfast."

The voice of Holly spoke from the hidden speakers in his walls. "Yes, Artemis."

Artemis nodded and turned. The door slid open as he walked to it. Stepping out into the hall, he looked down both ways then turned right, heading for the stairs that would take him to the first floor. He had just made it down the stairs when Myles saw him and walked towards him, holding a book that Artemis himself had written over split personality disorders.

"Going to the dojo, brother?" Myles' voice was soft, but held a tone of authority: the same kind that Artemis himself demanded. The younger of the twins was turning out to be just as Artemis was when he was younger, minus the want of money. The young twin was always deep in a project or a book; Artemis and the younger twin would talk for hours about their projects, helping one another if they could.

"Yes, Myles, I am on my way to train. Would you care to join me?" The young twin nodded and turned on his heels to walk with his brother. As they made their way down the hall towards the dojo, they heard the training yells of the third brother, Beckett. Artemis slid the door open and stepped in, removing his shoes before stepping any further. Myles followed suit, but turned and walked to sit in a chair on the side. Butler walked up to Artemis as the boy watched the older of the twins kick out at Juliet.

"Come on, Small Fry; if you can hit me, I'll get you that pant set you wanted."

Artemis smiled inwardly, not letting the emotion play on his face as Beckett redoubled his effort to take down Juliet, who was holding back on the older Fowl twin.

"So, how is he doing?" Artemis asked as he looked over at his bodyguard. The older man was shaved bald and very tall, standing even above Artemis' height of six feet.

"He's a natural. After two years of training, he has improved faster than I would have thought." Replied Butler. Artemis nodded and his eyes fell back to the older twin. Beckett was a natural athlete, and though he was a bit clumsy, he had a kind of grace about him. Juliet hopped away and held up her hands. "That's enough, your sparring partner is here."

Beckett turned around to meet Artemis' mismatched eyes, smiling at his older brother. "Hey Arty, come to get your genius butt whooped?"

At this playful banter, Artemis stepped forward, his vampire-like smile playing along his lips. "Well, I have yet to see you win yet. Though you're good for a six year old, you're still years behind me."

Beckett smiled wide and slid into a stance, his arms hidden under his white gi. Artemis placed his right foot forward and placed his palms out at, Beckett bending his knees slightly as his mind began to run through each move he would use.

Beckett would rush; he saw the image as if it were happening. His right hand, balled in a fist, would come at Artemis' face. Artemis would block with his right palm and roll his arm, spinning to push Beckett forward. Beckett would then turn to kick out. Artemis would catch this and roll the boy's leg to flip him backwards. Given his grace, the young boy would twist in mid air and land on his feet. In that moment, Artemis would rush and strike with the flat of his hands to his brother's abdomen.

Artemis' mind snapped back to the present and watched as Beckett did just as he predicted. His younger brother rushed, throwing a right hook at him, which he blocked and rolled away from, spinning on his right foot and pushing Beckett's back with his left hand. This sent the young boy forward, but not for long, as he kicked out, spinning as he did. Artemis caught his brother's foot at the top of his arc. Slipping his hand down quickly to the heel, he thrusted upward, causing the boy to flip back. Artemis rushed forward as Beckett tucked into a ball and landed on his feet with a gymnast's grace. His brother's blue eyes met his mismatched ones for just a moment, showing with a playful light; then a realization crossed over them as both of Artemis' palms struck the boy in the gut.

Beckett sat down hard, holding his stomach. Artemis stepped back and waited. He hadn't hit his brother hard enough to do any damage, just enough to wind him. Beckett stood after a moment and smiled at his older brother. "I'll win next time."

Artemis again smiled inwardly, leaving his face void of emotion. "Maybe in a few years. When that happens, I'll be more than happy to see you try."

Beckett smiled and nodded. "Just wait, Arty, I'll be just as tough as Butler." Somehow, Artemis didn't doubt this.

Butler coughed slightly and Artemis looked over at his friend. "Yes, Butler?"

Butler walked forward, the bulky man wearing a similar outfit to that of his younger brother, Beckett. "Your form was a little off with that last strike, Artemis."

Artemis nodded as Juliet walked over and pulled her pupil away to show him a way to counter the last thrust that Artemis had used on Beckett. Butler and Artemis ran through their normal drills, Butler showing him new strikes and blocks. As they trained, a phone on the wall rang. Butler stopped what he was doing and walked over to answer it.

...

"Yes, okay. Thank you, Ms. Miller." He hung up the phone and turned to face everyone else. "Breakfast is ready."

Artemis nodded and turned to his brothers. "Go clean up, I will meet you at the breakfast table as soon as I am done."

The twins nodded and walked from the room, talking to one another. He watched them go, his face emotionless but his chest swelled with pride at the two. They were his family and the few friends he had. They were at the top with Butler and Holly, though if you asked what the order of the list was he would have told you that Holly was at the very top without any hesitation.

"You should go clean up, Artemis."

He turned to look at Butler and shook his head. "I will, Butler, but I need you to look into something for me."

Butler nodded "What is it, Artemis?"

The pale young man's eyes narrowed as he looked out at the hall again. "I have some fears that I will be seeing an old friend that I wish not to in the coming year; a certain Pixie who could make my life a bit more... interesting, if you would like to call it that."

Butler nodded, keeping quiet as he listened to his charge's words.

"At the time that she reappears, I want you to guard my family. That is why I willed myself into this training." Artemis' contrasted eyes met Butler's, and the fierce determination that radiated from them silenced all of the massive man's complaints. "Very well, Artemis, but at least take Juliet with you."

Much to Butler's dismay, the young man shook his head. "No, Butler, she will have her hands full protecting the twins, as she should."

With this his eyes meeting Juliet's, who had been listening in, and was about to protest, her complaints were silenced by the hard edge in Artemis' voice.

"Good. I will see you both at breakfast, then."

He turned and walked out of the door he had come through thirty minutes before. Butler looked at Juliet, who seemed to be pleading with her brother.

"There's nothing we can do. If Artemis wants us to protect his family, then we have no choice but to do so."

Juliet sighed. "But who will keep him safe, Dom? He might know how to fight and even shoot a gun now, but that don't mean he can do it all alone."

The mammoth-sized man shook his head. "You forget, he has a very tough fairy on his side."

Juliet shook her head back. "But they haven't talked in two years, Dom! They might not be as close, and Artemis might not tell her. You know he'll try to protect her, just like he will with his family."

Butler nodded; his charge had changed so much after the treatment that he had thought that maybe Orion had taken over, but Artemis proved to him that he was still himself, mostly.

"Maybe, but Holly is not stupid. She will figure out what he's doing."

He looked at the door to the hall Artemis had left through. Looking back at his sister, he smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go get a bite to eat. No reason to think on an empty stomach."

Juliet nodded and followed her brother out the door to change and get ready for the day.

* * *

Artemis sat down at the chair to his desk and looked at the holo-monitor, a floating window that one could pass their hand through. A hologram, obviously. Artemis looked at the scans and smiled at the imperceptible entrances that he had left for Foaly to find; and find them, the centaur had. Foaly had even been so bold as to leave a message in a program of his that was about a new research project for correcting the damage done to the ozone.

"I will bring this to the counsel's attention. Good job, Mud Boy, almost as smart as my idea."

Smirking, he shook his head. Foaly must have been delighted to see this project, but at the same time angry that he had not thought about it himself. The counsel and Artemis were still not on the best of terms since the loss of Vinyáya, but had paid him for two of his ideas, though he had told them he would put each into effect himself, not wanting their gold; just there to help. The counsel would hear no such thing as charity from a Mud Boy. Artemis shrugged at the memory and looked back to his inbox.

On the top of the list was an email from Foaly; he clicked it open with a press of his finger on the holo-keyboard and began to read. He smiled, his face giving off a happy glow as he read the one line in the message.

"They're coming."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haven

Mulch Diggums sat in the shuttles twiddling his thumbs, he had been told by Foaly about the little get together for the mud boys 20th birthday party. An where there was food there was Mulch. The dwarf smiled making the pilot in front shift a bit away. The young fairy was told she would be escorting the three to the surface and Mulch had been the first to arrive. The ex convict turned PI had smiled at her showing her all his tomb stone like teeth when he had first entered the waiting shuttle.

"Mulch Diggums?" The young elf had asked, Mulch nodded and took a seat pulling up his bum flap so the cold metal of the seat didn't touch his bare bottom.

"That's me, and who are you?" The fairy looked forward.

"Private First Class Annie Blossom." Mulched nodded and placed his arms behind his head leaning back in his chair relaxing as if not a care in the world.

"An Private Blossom, when did the LEP start letting rookies fly right out of training." The young fairy glared at Mulch and he smiled again, making her shudder and sink back into her seat.

"I am to be Major Shorts Co pilot." Mulch nodded and placed a finger in the air as if to say some thing of interest, but let it fall.

"So she's going to be training you, figures the LEP would stick us with a rookie that needs some one to hold her hand." The elf turned and got to her feet her eyes narrowed.

"I need no one to hold my hand mud mouth!" Mulch looked slightly offended but winks at the fairy.

"Careful flattery will only get you so fair." The girl looked horrified which made Mulch laugh grabbing his side till a voice shot threw the laughter.

"You have my permission to deck him it he insults you again." Mulch looked at the door to find Holly and No. 1, he whistled at Holly.

"Letting you hair grow out a bit since the last time I saw you, trying to impress a certain mud boy." Holly answered the jeer with a well aimed punch to the dwarfs arm.

"Hey!" Mulch rubbed his dead arm trying to get feeling back into it. Holly brushed her hair away from her face.

"Its a bobby cut Mulch, not to impress any one just felt like a change, so shut up about Artemis." The dwarf smiled.

"Who said any thing about Artemis?" This got him another well place hit to the shoulder and Holly turned to the saluting Private.

"At ease, Private." Holly then looked the young fairy up and down, the girl had short spiked black hair and the same hazel eyes that was accusation to the elf race. The girl clasped her hand behind he back and looked Holly in the eyes.

"Private First Class Blossom reporting ma'am." Holly held up her hands.

"It just Holly right now Private, I am on vacation, so I wold much appreciate it if we could get on are way." The private nodded and turned walking to the co pilot seat. No.1 walked in and sat down next to Mulch.

Flipping threw the pre-flight check list Holly explained some flying tips and trick to the young private before they took off. Mulch had left his seat and was raiding a small fridge. No. 1 had his eyes closed and was thinking about his human friend, some one that the demons had a great respect for. 20 years old, thought No. 1, his thoughts turned to the day there would no longer be an Artemis Fowl and found that the thought brought him much sadness. The little demon sighed and looked out the window they had a while before they would reach Tara.

Fowl Manor.

Artemis made his way down to the kitchen, the big dinning room was only used when the family had guest. He stepped in, now wearing a two piece suit with a red tie, his mother sighed at the sight of him.

"Really Arty would it kill you to where normal cloths once in a while." Artemis sat down with a small sigh his face still cold an impassive.

"Yes mum, of embarrassment." He took a bite out of the apple that sat next to his bowl of whole grain cereal. He pushed the bowl away from him and stood looking at his parents.

"I have a few things to do if you will excuse me." He saw his mother frown, his brothers look at one another with that big brother is planning some thing look and his father just nodded. He turned to leave when his mother spoke up.

"Arty, is Holly coming this year?" Artemis knew what she was talking about, he turned his head looking at his mother over his shoulder.

"Yes, she has no chose but to come, now if you will please excuse me." With that he walked from the kitchen taking another bite from his apple, making sure not to get any on his shirt as he went. Walking up the stairs and turned down the hall away from his room. He walked to a small tapestry that hung on the wall. Pushing the family tapestry to the side he reached out and placed a hand on a simple black square that blended in nicely with the wood of the wall. A red light scanned across the black square and a click sound hissed gently in the hall. A line appeared in the wooden wall and the door shape fell back and slide away to revel a room. Artemis stepped in and the hidden door slide back into place. Lights burst to life reveling several work station lining the walls. In the center of the room was a long square counter with a black glass top.

Walking over to the counter he waved his hand over top of the black glass, it lite up and a holo image shot into the air. Artemis looked at the new schematics for a invisibility suit that he had named chameleon. He reached up with both hands and started to twist and turn the floating holo when a boom sounded and the room he was in rocked. Artemis just managed to catch himself on the counter before falling. His eyes narrowed and he walked swiftly towards one of the stations. Waving his hand a holo screen popped up showing a camera image, there where several human forms, with automatic guns and a slight glow around their bodies.

"Shimmer suits?" Artemis mumbled to himself as he looked threw the rest of the camera feeds, all the cameras had been upgraded to pick up the forms of those who could shield themselves or where invisible by other means. Shimmer suits, where only suppose to get ride of the heat haze that the fairies gave off, but these apparently had been modified, Artemis wondered if the suit where made of cam foil. Artemis snapped himself out of his thinking and hit a button on the holo keyboard. A ringing sound filter threw the hidden speakers.

"Artemis where are you?" The big bodyguard asked with a smoothness that did not betray the big mans profession.

"No need to worry old friend I am fine, but I need you to get my family to safety." He heard gun fire in the back ground and Artemis's finger flew across the keyboard pulling up the feeds on his screen he saw Butler firing at several forms that where not hidden by shielding, they wore a black body suit that had black armor plates over there chest, on there shoulder, and wore black helmet that covered there faces. He knew they where human and not fairies due to how tall the men where. The armor plate was some kind of light metal as far as Artemis could tell, and that it was strong enough to stop several bullets before it would buckle.

"Juliet is getting them out, now where are you at?" The big man in the feed leaned around the corner and fired, the other men at the end of the hall dived as the bullets slammed into walls and floor.

"Butler, I told you to protect my family, and you gave your word you would, so get to them and get them out of here Butler. That is not a request that is an order." The words could and held the same edge of authority that only a Fowl could have. The big man glared at the camera and shook his head.

"Very well Artemis." The big man hung up the phone then took off down a way towards the wine cellar. Artemis nodded and watched his friends progress. Artemis stood as the big man disappeared down into the cellar. He spoke then his voice cold and harsh.

"Initiate lock down, code thirteen." The computers in all the rooms of the house, whizzed to life then a loud buzz was heard from all of them before they fried themselves. That took care of the hard drives. The papers would not be a problem, as all the legal papers in the house would lead others into a false trail. He turned and walked to the back of the room a small holo key pad flickered to life at the back of the wall.

His fingers ran over the digit pad. The crack appeared with a hiss and slide back to revel a long room. Artemis turned before walking.

"Holly, lock down this room, I have no wish for them to get in and find the back up data, implement redirect plan three." The soft voice of Holly Shot spoke in a happy tone.

"Right away Arty." Then it was silent, Artemis turned and walked into the room, the door sliding shut as it did the racks on the wall slide open reveling equipment of all sorts. He began to go threw several of the racks, pulling two modified Neutrino 3000, the modified gun looked like a HK USP in .40SW - basic version handguns. He had modified the guns himself. He had gutted the insides of the guns and replaced them with smaller Neutrino parts that he himself had fabricated. Sliding the guns in holsters under his dress jacket he reached back in pulling out several small cubes, two a different color than the rest. One was red the other blue, all the other cubes where black, the red one was a solid holo projector, this little box would show a hard copy of what ever the owner wanted it to. He slipped this into a pocket in his jacket. The blue one held a pair of plugs that you would slide over your nose that allowed you to breath in water, toxic environment, and so on. This as well went into a different pocket in the inner lining of his coat.

The last of his cubes he pushed into the last pocket inside his jacket, as they where a smaller version of Faoly's concusser eggs, but instead of giving three seconds to look away these went off at Artemis command, as they where voice activated, that and they knocked a person out for three hours instead of the slandered one. Grabbing a throat mic he places it against his neck and felt the latex go to work gluing itself to his throat. Stepping back he pulled out his cell phone and looked down at the glowing screen. The transfer bar was flashing 100 percent at him and he nodded snapping the phone shut and placing it back in his pocket then pulling a pair of car keys from a rack he walked tot he end of the white room. He turned and looked around then turned pressing his had firmly against another black glass panel on the wall.

A red light scanned his hand and Holly's voice sounded, "Accepted, have a nice day Arty." The wall slide open to revel a hidden elevator. He stepped in and hit the very bottom button that read B2. The elevator closed and then began its rushed downward descent. Artemis fold his arms and closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he wondered who the small army that had just attached Fowl manor was, he had a guess of coarse, but he was not one to voice his opinion even in his own mind, thought that did not matter because Orion was more than happy to do it for him.

"It's Koboi, the villainies witch would show up now, when my dear Holly is but days away." Artemis eyes flicked open as his eyes locked with those of Orion's being reflected in the steel of the elevator.

"She isn't yours, Orion." The words where cold, and any one else would have been frozen on the spot by them and the look that Artemis gave, but Orion scoffed at this and glared back.

"Not, mine, the fair Holly would love me before she would even think about a villain such as you." Artemis said nothing at first but instead looked at the figure of his greatest enemy, himself.

"I will ask you to keep you mouth shut before I think about lobotomizing myself." The glaring form of Orion did not disappear instead it smiled back at the tall man.

"Oh is little Arty afraid that I speak the truth, after all it was you who lied to her all those years ago." Artemis got angry now, his eyes narrowed and he stepped from the wall and stopped just short of the shimmering surface showing him Orion.

"I will find away to get rid of you Orion, and when I do, I will make sure that Holly tell me how much she loved me before I pull the plug on your life." Orion grins but his smiling form disappears as the door to the elevator slides open, reveling a underground garage.

Stepping out he hurried to a sleek black Jaguar XF. Clicking the unlock button before he reached the car he opened the driver door and sat down inside. Closing the door behind him he turned on the car with the electrically imprinted key. The dash board lite up and the energy cell light flickered next to the speedometer.

"Solar cells full, solar engine running at 200 percent proficiency." Holly's voice began going threw the slandered check list when Artemis cut in.

"Holly I need direct link to Foaly." With that he slammed the car into first gear and began to speed past the other cars of his collection parked in the underground garage.

"And get the door for me." A light shout out form the far wall that his car was now quickly coming up on, the door slide all the way open to revel a tangle of trees and bushes. Artemis pushed the accelerator down hard to the floor and slammed the stick in it final gear as the front end of the car busted threw the trees and under brush. The car passed harmlessly threw the big tree as the solid hologram flickered before become a hard image again. Artemis's car shot out onto the black asphalt as he heard Foaly's voice sound from the screen on his dashboard.

"What is it mud boy, I'm a busy centaur and I don't have time to play with you." Artemis did not take his eyes off the road.

"Nice to see you to centaur, but this is not a social call, some one just attached Fowl manner, I need to know who." He heard Foaly gasp but then guess that the centaur right himself.

"I'll look into it, thought you might want to head for Tara, Holy, No. 1, and Mulch are on there way up, should be there in a hour or so." Artemis nodded.

"I also need you to look and see if my parents got away fine."

"What, why, can't you just call them and see?" Artemis shook his head slowly his eyes never leaving the road and his face calm and cold.

"No, Butler would not risk it. They could trace the call to the safe house that Butler is now hiding my family in." He heard Foaly moving around.

"Wait! You don't have Butler with you?" His voice was surprised and held a edge of concern.

"I will be fine Foaly, I am a 20 year old man now, and able to take care of myself, my family is more important." Artemis looked down to catch the centaur looking at him in a shocked silence.

"You have changed." Artemis gave a faint smile.

"We all change at some point Foaly, some sooner than others." Artemis slowed a little as he left the back road and made his way onto one of the main roads.

"Okay I'll look into it, and I'll get a hold of Holly for you and tell her your meeting her at Tara, though I'd get rid of that dead animal on your chin first." Artemis glared at the window not taken his eyes off the road. As Foaly laughed and the screen went dead. Artemis reached up and touched his chin, was it really that bad, in his head he heard Orion laughing at him.

Tara

Holly landed the craft on a pad and got up she smiled at Blossom the girl would make a great pilot and she saw why Trouble had sent her with them. The girl had just need some one to push her in the right direction.

"Not, bad private, now I am heading out, take her back to Haven and report in." The fairy stood and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am." Holly noticed she did not say Major. Holly nodded and turned to find the passenger area empty. She frowned and walked to the door. Stepping out she noticed No. 1 and Mulch waiting at the end of the ramp for her. She shook her head and walked towards them when a the communicator in her pocket went off.

"_Foaly?"_ She read the name and saw the picture of the centaur on the screen. Hitting the button the screen of the communicator came to life. Foaly looked at her his face long and worry lines creased his forehead.

"What's wrong Foaly?" The centaur looked away from the screen for a second the back.

"Artemis's Manor was attacked."

"_NO!"_ The inside of her head screamed but she pushed the panic that was rising down. Before she could ask if he was okay No. 1 beat her to it.

"Is Artemis alright?" Foaly nodded.

"The whole family is fine, but Artemis is with out Butler or any one for that matter. He is on his was the to McGraney' farm, he is probably ten minutes away." Holly nodded and went to close the communicator when Foaly shouted. Holly looked down.

"Hurry and make sure you tell him that his family is fine." Holly nodded and closed the communicator and took off running the dwarf and demon right behind her.

McGraney's farm

Out Side of Tara

Artemis had just pulled up and looked around when he saw a shimmering form float towards the car. Hitting the locks and getting out he opened the back door and pretended to check for trash.

"Good to have you along for the ride now if you would be so kind as to tell me your all ready I'd like to get a move on." No. 1 pulled the cam foil off himself looking like a young boy.

"Where ready, to go, move, be on are way." Artemis nodded as the little blond boy bounced on the back seat. Closing the door he got in and saw a slight shimmer in the front seat, he hit a button on the conceal and the windows tinted over.

"You can remover you foil Mulch, and unsheild Holly, the tint will blur the view enough you will not have to worry about being recognized, or being burned." Holly flicker into view sitting in the passengers seat and Mulch appeared in the rear view mirror looking at Artemis.

"Nice hair mud boy, didn't know the sissy look was in this year." Artemis showed no sign of the insult hurting.

"Yes, well seeing as the dwarf look is and always will be out, I had to find some thing more suitable for some one of my stature." Artemis reached back and pulled the short pony tail tight. Mulch gave a mocking look of hurt.

"I have you know I am the very appearance of fashion." He puffed up his chest and No. 1 chuckled and Holly glared at Mulch.

"Oh, Mulch if mud and stench is the new fashion statement, then leave me out of it." Mulch rolled his eyes and sat back grumbling about there being no food. Holly looked over at Artemis her eyes looking him up and down as he turned the car on and started to drive.

"_He has changed." _

"_He's hansom."_

"_What no, hes a mud boy."_

"_Mud man, and a good looking one at that."_

Shaking her head she didn't say any thing and Artemis, didn't know where to begin, should he say hello first are tell her what had happened. Luckily he didn't have to start as No. 1 poked his head between the two front seats.

"I like your hair, though does that animal on your chin help keep it warm." Mulch burst into laughter and Holly turned her head quickly so Artemis couldn't see her smile.

"No, No. 1 it is a goatee, it is more of a fashion statement then actually having a function." The little imp nodded his head not quiet getting it, then his eyes widened.

"Oh it like are horns, to attract a mate?" Mulch was laughing so hard he was holding his side and crying and Holly could no longer hold in her laugh. Artemis keep his eyes on the road his face never slipping from it cold gaze.

"No, its not to find a mate, it is just hair." The imp nodded his illusion of a boy still on as the wide blue eyes stared at him from under his blond hair.

"Then why do you not cut, trim, shave, it?" Artemis shook his head.

"Because it annoys Orion." Holly looked at him and Mulch stopped laughing.

"Orion? But I thought you said that he was gone?" Holly was now leaning in her seat towards Artemis.

"Oh, Its good to see you as well, talking to me now are we?" Holly glared.

"Shut it mud boy that was your fault." Artemis smiled at her his famous vampire smile.

"Really as I remember it was Orion who did that." Holly's eyes narrowed and she bald up her fist.

"I would not hit the driver, it might cause me to have a accident and I am sure that the conceal does not want to have to buy me a new car for my 20th birthday." Holly huffed.

"Just answer the question Fowl, is Orion back?" Artemis did not answer for a long time but then he nodded slowly.

"Yes, in truth he never went away, he just could no longer take over any more, and I no longer suffer as much as I once did from the sickness." Holly glared.

"Four four four four four four." Holly said in a quick manner. Artemis gave her his vampire smile and turned down a road.

"Oh, really now Holly, you couldn't think of some thing better than that, I am quiet able to get over a number now if we can stop with the games I have much more important matters to talk with you about." Holly then nodded.

"I guess we do, Foaly told me to tell you that your family is fine, what happened?" Artemis shook his head.

"When I get to the safe house I will look over the video feeds." He turned again the car down another road as they entered the near by city Artemis turned down a back alley way.

"Where going to where you family is being keep safe?" Artemis shook his head at Holly's question.

"No, another safe house I do not wish to risk my family's well being by giving away the house, if where being followed that is." Holly looked at him her eyebrows knitting together in question.

"If?" Artemis shook his head.

"We are not, but I still prefer not to take that chance." Holly nodded and slumped back looking at Artemis, turning her head from him she thought how much that the mud boy had changed.

* * *

**Hello all, yes I know, a second chapter already, well I am in a writing mood and all my friends are out of town at the moment so I am passing my time in the way I want. Okay so I have only one person to thank, though a lot of people did stop to look at the chapters. Will the real Slim Shady Please stand up :3, thank you Slim for you review and just cause you ask here is the second chapter, twice as long I might add :3.**

**Now to push any complaints aside that might come at me, yes I relieze that the older Artemis is channeling Tony Stark as well as Sherlock Holmes (the new movie) in the tec and fighting department. But I feel as if this acceptable seeing as both are just as smart as Artemis is and that I see alittle of them in Artemis as I read the books, though he is much cooler than both. So I had add this to him, seeing as he is about to turn 20.**

**Next is the hair, I just have this image of Artemis that won't leave me so I am using that, that and I explain that its to make Orion angry at him.**

**Please Read and Review I appreciate you opinions :3 thx**

**Ark D-gun**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Safe House A

Butler pushed the door open and walked in his SIG Sauer hand gun out in front of him as he checked the alarm system in the villa house. Walking past the alarm which had not been set off he made his way to the security room. Placing his thumb on the thumb scanner and opening his right eye as wide as he can so that the retinal scanner has a clear view. The door clicks open after a few second and the big man walks in. Sitting down after shutting the door and resetting the locks. Butler pulls up the security feed as well as the alert systems.

"Alright Juliet bring them in."

"Alright Butler." His sisters voice echos from the hidden speaker in the consul. He watches as the door opens and the Fowl family are rushed in by his little sister, a gun out as she scans the area. He nods his approval and looks at the cameras, nothing. Standing he switches the alarm back on after Juliet moves the Fowls to the panic room and makes sure that there is nothing in there that can harm them.

"Alright Juliet I am you eyes, time to scan the rooms, check for all threats." The girl nodded in the camera feed.

"Alright Butler." He watches as she goes from room to room looking for threats. Butler watches as well keeping his mind off the fact that his own charge is not here. After 30 minutes Butler calls it quiets.

"That's good, Juliet get the Fowls out and get them situated." In a spare room Juliet nods again and turns making her way back to the panic room. She presses the com button.

"All clear Mr. Fowl." A buzz sound followed by the thick metal door sliding open to reveal the Fowl family. They step out and follow Juliet to a parlor room

"What happened to Artemis?" Angeline Fowl asks as she walks next to her husband.

"He is fine, Foaly told us that he got out of the house and was on his way to meet up with Holly." Juliet noticed that Angeline's face brightened at this news as she sat down in a soft red high back chair. Myles and Beckett sat down on a couch as there father paced the floor, his face twisted in a expression that told the family that he was thinking about the events of the day.

Safe House B

Artemis entered threw the side door one of his guns out, Holly standing before him her own gun aiming into the dark house. They walked slowly in as Mulch and No. 1 followed, red magic sparking over No.1's child form and Mulch looking like he would unhinge his jaw and eat his way threw the floor at the first sign of a threat.

After 30 minutes of searching Artemis called the all clear and Holly walked with him to the security room. Mulch and No. 1 did not follow, the dwarf already flung himself into eating himself into a stupper and the demon walked to a small library and had begun to read a dictinary. Holly releized that she was alone with Artemis, thought this had happened a few times now it seemed different to her, there was some thing different about Artemis.

"_He's a man now, that is what is different and you are looking at him like one." _

"_No, he's still younger than me, that an he's a different species all together." _

"_That didn't stop Guinevere and Lancelot."_ Holly pushed the thoughts from her mind as she noticed that Artemis had been speaking to her.

"Holly?" She shook her head at him.

"Sorry what where you saying." A look of concern passed over his face then snapped back to his normal glare.

"I was asking you if you had any information on this." He pointed at the recording he had taken from his house, the men in shimmer suits hiding themselves from normal eyes. Holly watched and shook her head.

"No there has been no information telling us about stolen tec." Artemis nodded and sat down with a small thud. His eyebrows narrowed as his eyes filled with the far off look he got when he was thinking. Holly sat down in the other chair at the monitors and began to flip the security on and power up defense measures. She was impressed by what she saw. High tec motion sensors where every where as well as fairy detection devices.

"Does Foaly know about this safe house?" Artemis stopped and looked at Holly with a small smile.

"No, nor will he." He turned his head back to the screen and was typing.

"Oh, you don't think I will tell him?" Artemis didn't stop typing.

"No, I know you won't tell him."

"An how did the great Artemis Fowl come to this conclusion?" Artemis looked at her this time and gave her a smile she had never seen before a tired smile.

"Because you are my friend, and no matter how tough you act you will not do any thing to hurt me, just as I will never do any thing to hurt you. Now if we are done asking 20 questions I am in the middle of sending a encrypted message to Butler." Holly staired at him not knowing what to say as he looked back at the screen. There was worry in his eyes, and fear, though he hide all the emotions from his face. Holly could tell just by looking at his eyes.

"_He's worried about his family."_

"_You should comfort him." _

"_How?"_

Holly reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, Artemis looked up. She nodded and he nodded back a small smile playing on his lips before his cold expressionless face snapped back to the screen. Was that enough Holly did not know but she stood then and made her way towards the door. Their was so much she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to tell, but she didn't know how or where to began with the new Artemis.

Artemis heard the door slide closed behind him and he looked over his shoulder, Holly was gone for the moment. He sighed letting the cold expression slip from his face as he read. Butler had already written back.

"Alls safe, family fine, hidden, take care." Artemis nodded one then typed one work.

"Contact." He knew that Butler would understand what it meant. He stood and pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed the touch screen. It flickered to life and a connection signal appeared. The phone then buzzed and the all clear was shown on it. He turned and slipped the phone back in his pocket, if some one was approaching the house now then the phone would buzz letting him know.

The door slide open as he approached it, almost running over Holly he looked down at her.

"Holly? Any thing I can do for you." His normal expressionless face slipping on in a instant.

"I just wanted to talk." Artemis nodded and walked past her.

"Very well then we shale talk." He walked away not looking back to see if she was following him or not. He reached a door and placed his hand on the scanner and it buzzed to life and a red light slipped over his hand before the door clicked and swung open with out a noise. Walking in he looked around the study. A picture of his family was over the mantle of the old fire place and two high back red chairs stood looking at each other near the fire. He walked to one sitting down, Holly who had been following took the other.

"Ask away Major, I am all ears." Artemis fold his leg over and sat looking at the slim fairy. He noted her hair when he had first seen her and he had to admit he liked it longer. She looked amazing to him, though she always did, some thing only Butler knew about him was that Artemis had already set his sights on one Major Holly Short. An he would take no other women.

"Why didn't you stop Orion?" Artemis took in a deep breath he knew this was coming.

"I couldn't he trapped me to strongly, trust me if I could I would kill him." The words where icy as the left the young Irish mans lips. Holly looked at him her eyes wide with shock but there was a underline understanding to them.

"So he trapped you just so he could kiss me?" Artemis laughed.

"No, the villain wanted to do more than that, but you punch set him strait." Holly cocked and eyebrow at Artemis.

"Villain, I thought you where the thief Artemis not Orion." Artemis looked hurt for just a second but pushed the emotion the side.

"Holly if I am any thing I am a difficult man, but I would not kiss a women unless I knew she felt for me what I feel for her, no Orion is a villain in more ways then I will ever be." The voice that came to his ears was Orion's as the mirror on the wall behind Holly's chair showed the short haired Irish man glaring at him.

"Oh yes, play yourself off as the hero, I would never do such a thing, I thought she cared for me as I care for her." Artemis ignored Orion and looked at Holly.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Holly shook her head.

"No, I heard from Foaly that you where taking down criminals as a side job, working for law enforcements under a code name, as well as running the biggest save the earth campaign in the world."

"I am doing both." She looked shocked again. Slumping back in her chair she looked over a older Artemis a mud man, not boy.

"Why?" Artemis smiled and he stood walk towards the door he paused and looked back a small smile on his face, the vampire smile that the young man was so well known for.

"Because, the women that I want would do all these things herself. So I change for her so she will see me for what I am and not what I was." He pulled the door open and left the door closing silently behind him.

"_Who? Me, does he mean me?"_

"_Yes!"  
_

"_No, that can't be, we can't be." _Holly shook her head and did not move, she just stared at the empty fire place lost in thought.

Artemis walked slowly to his room in the safe house. Walking in the door locked behind him and he walked to his desk, his lab top already on it and waiting for him. Flipping it on he pulled out his guns, slipped one under his pillow the other in his desk in a secret draw that would spring the gun to his hand if he hit it just right. He sat down his finger running over his lab top keys. His mouse clicked on the program bring up his video dairy recorder. Sitting back he hit record and looked at the screen.

"I have told Holly, not fully but enough that the Major should under stand my intent." He crossed his legs again and sat back fully.

"I have no need to hide my intention any more, I will not take any one, but Holly as I have said many times before, she is the only women who would be able to put up with me. Though I do not know if she feels the same as I feel for her I find it hard to believe that there isn't some thing there." He looked away then back at the camera in the lab top.

"I truly love her, and though it is a awkward feeling it is one that I wish to act on none the less. So I will keep dropping hints till I think it is time to tell her, though I am sure she will argue about age, as well as the fact that she will live longer than I. I will not give and inch, I am a selfish man always have been, and when I want some thing I go and I get it." He sighed.

"Though this is not some thing I can force, though I fear in ruining my friendship with her I can no longer keep it this way. I find myself at a impasse, I either swallow my feelings and never explore then and remain miserable the rest of my life for not trying, or I lose a friend to a emotion that I know little about, but nothing ventured nothing gained so even if I lose a friend, though as I never fail I will not lose a friend. I will gain so much more." Standing he looked at the camera the vampire smile playing along his lips.

"To fail is to die, and die I might , but failing is not some thing a Fowl does." The video clicked off and Artemis stood and walked to his bed, it was already getting dark out and he need his sleep.

Holly had finally left the study her mind in turmoil, what was she to do? She had asked herself that over and over, not knowing what to do. Did Artemis like her, and if he did, what should she do? No. 1 found Holly pacing in a spare room.

"Are you alright Holly?" She looked up to see the little demon in his normal form.

"Yes, just worried about Artemis's family." No. 1 nodded.

"Yes, but the Butler's are with them so no need to worry." Holly nodded at this her expression fair off and not in the conversation much like her mind. No. 1 noticed.

"Though this isn't about the family is it." Holly's eyes snapped back to the little demon.

"What do you mean?" No. 1 shook his head.

"Artemis, your worried about Artemis." She shook her head but then stopped, she could tell the No. 1 was not buying it, after all the little demon was smarter than most gave him credit for even if he was young.

"I don't understand him any more, he is so different from the Artemis I knew, he's so much..." She didn't finish as No. 1 smiled at her.

"No need to worry, just do what you think is right, after all that's what I would do." Holly nodded and the demon turned from her and walked the way he came leaving her to her thoughts again.

* * *

**Hope I am not taking this to fast lol :p...Now thanks to every one who has review so far, not many, but no complaints, I am one of those please the people who do read it people lol :P.**

**Stargazer: Thank you and I guess you could say he is very spy like but what do you expect from a rich ex criminal lol :3**

**I have the next three days off so after I update my other story Death Hunt and I get another chapter in my book done then I might throw up another chapter or two because I am having fun writing this, though if I write some thing I think is romantic and you don't agree please don't beat me lol I am a guy after all, though there will be little fluff in this book, I am building the tension in this one fluff might happen in the second book that is if this one does well enough for me to write a second one lol. So if you want a second on READ AND REVIEW the first one...Go head click that little button at the bottom you know you want to :3...  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unknown Location.

Opal frowned at the screen, they had gotten away, but how? They did not know she was coming and yet the Fowl family had gotten away and Artemis had not been there, she had check the cameras, and there had been no trace of the Irish man on the screens, unless they had been tampered with.

"Where are you Fowl?" She thought aloud, the pixie stood and moved pacing back and forth. The young Opal had bide her time waiting for this chance, waiting for her army to be fully built. She looked down at the screen, it flashed with its readings, all green the control disk lodged in the mud mens skulls where working perfectly.

Mud men the perfect beings to install fairy tec into, they where smart enough to obey orders, but dumb enough not to question them.

"_Though they cant question any thing any more."_ She smiled as the monitor flashed with a alert message. Foaly was looking for the mud brat. _Good_ she thought darkly, _let the stupid centaur do all the work I can reap the benefits._

She turned then walking into the small science lab she had built in her stealth shuttle. Smiling as she placed her hand on the small cryo tank marked project A. She tapped the glass, the project was almost done, a back up plan if her brilliant plan to kill Artemis Fowl failed. Turning her back on the tank she walked over to a holo screen, waving her hand in front of it, making it shimmered to life.

The screen brought up the plans to a prison break, her prison break, well her future self's prison break. She turned her back and pulled a syringe from a drawer. The long needle was capt in a white thick plastic, the shimmering green fluid ran around inside like it was alive.

"Soon, you will be whole again." She said with a wide smile reaching all the way up to her ears as she looked at the prison cell at the bottom of the sea.

Atlantis Maximum Security Prison Isolation cell 1

The human once pixie name Opal sat in a small wooden chair writing on paper of all thing, she glared at the paper as she tried to write the words in the most selfless manner she could, thought failing to do so. She dropped the pen they had given her and she looked around. The cells walls where see threw and she watched as a school of deep sea fish swam around the walls. There where guards and cameras every where you looked, though hidden to the untrained eye, but the pixie knew where all of them where.

She had found it odd that the security around her had been heightened out of no where and had stayed like that for the last two years. Though in the last few months it had grown laxed. She pondered why then came to the conclusion that some one might be trying to break her out. But, who?

She had thought of no one and thought racked her brain over and over she still drew a blank. Standing she pushed the chair away from herself and walked slowly to her small bed. She sighed as she sank down on the hard spring bed. Rubbing her eyes the young girl now 16 years of age, thanks to the little experiment gone wrong was wondering if she had gone wrong some where in her life. The thought always lead her back to one name, Artemis Fowl. The boy genius had stopped her she could not beat him. She sighed, time alone had shown her that if given a second chance she would just kill the boy and be done with it, then she would be able to take over the world with no interruptions. Not even the good Caption Short could stop her if Artemis was gone, he was what held the little team together.

_Take that away and the world will fall in around them._ She thought darkly as she rolled over, her slender form turning from the cameras as she did an she looked out once more into the ocean. The two cameras looked at her from off in the distance, she frowned at them. The centaur had put them in to make sure she could be seen at ever angle. She closed her eyes and let her mind wind in and out of thought. The one thing that always came back to mind was the death of Artemis Fowl.

Unknown Location.

The devious pixie was looking at her human self, a small smile on her lips. Foaly didn't even know she was in the system. She almost want to call up the centaur and brag how easy it was, almost. She flipped on the control chip, 50 human operatives awake. The small sub she had made was less than a mile away and the fairy's were none the wiser.

""Of cause they wouldn't be. I am the genii that will one day rule the world." She laughed at the thought then stopped as she realized that no one was around to comment on her accomplishments. She turned back to the monitor and watched the scene unfold.

Atlantis Maximum Security Prison Isolation cell 1

Opal stood suddenly as a guard slumped in the water and began to float upward. Then another and another as if they where all going to sleep at the same time. She looked around the cameras where off as well. The little red lights indicating there activity where black in the water. Then a hiss sound at the bubble door and a figured shimmered into sight in her cell. It was taller than her and clad in all black.

"Objective found." It said in a human voice, male, she watched as it walked forward and pulled a breathing mask from a bag on its back and slipped it on her face. Then the man lifted her and turned walking to the bubble door. The human Opal would have told him to unhand her if she hadn't been so taken back by the suddenness and the quickness it had all happened. The the alarms whirled to life.

The man rushed into the water a portal opening in the water its self , reveling a pressure chamber. The door hissed closed behind and then the water was forced from the room in a loud hiss. The man then put her down and opened the door giving a slight bow as he did. Nodding she walked in to find that many more clad men where work at controls. A image flicked on a screen in the middle of the room with a high back chair for her to sit in and she did.

"Welcome, me. It is good to see that I will always look so attractive even when I turn into a mud women." The human Opal gasped in shock as she starred at her self, except she was still a pixie.

"How?" Was all she managed to croak out her voice seeming to be lost as her thoughts where.

"Artemis Fowl." The other hissed her eyes narrowing and the human Opal nodded.

"Artemis." She glared then both smiled sharing a secret that only they could know.

Command Booth.

Foaly couldn't believe it, some one had hacked his network, had fried several of his main frames and had gotten threw security and freed Opal. The centaur was trying to get a fix on the location of the hacker when it went cold, just like it had never happened. All traces where gone. The centaur turned, Trouble was standing there his arms crossed his jaw set into a grimace.

"Foaly, what is happening?" The centaur's fingers shot across the keyboard.

"Well Trub, I'd like to say that nothing is happening, that all is right as rain, but its not. Opal is... has been taken or rescued." Trouble didn't even yell at the centaur for using his pet name that his family like to call him. Instead the Fungus cigar fell from his mouth and his eyes widened.

"Koboi is free?" The centaur shook his head. Trouble didn't even reach down for his cigar, instead he turned and ran, but stopped at the door and looked at the centaur.

"Tell Fowl and Holly, they need to know." Then he was gone.

"Easier said then done." said Foaly, but he knew he could get a hold of Butler. The centaur turned and walked over to a mud man lab top. Barbaric thought the lab top was it was the only way the mud boy would let the centaur get a hold of his family while in the safe house. The centaur flipped it on and wrote a few words and sent them.

Safe House A

Myles and Beckett where sitting in the brother room in the house and where hacking into the fills on the break in at the house. Their brother had sent all files to the both safe houses. Myles fingers flew over the holo keyboard.

"What is it bro?" Beckett asked his impatiens showing in his voice to find out if they could help their older brother. The younger of the twins read slowly then opened a few more files, a video clip and some read outs. Then her turned and looked at his brother.

"Its just as I feared, the people who broke in where using fairy tec. Which means that this is that women's or pixie's Kobio's handy work." Beckett nodded, the brothers had hacked into their brothers personal files and read all about the female master mind.

"Okay so she finally struck, what now, we got to help big bro." Myles nodded his agreement.

"We will, but first we need to get a hold of Foaly, and we need to slip out of here with out getting caught." Beckett smiled.

"Leave that to me." Myles nodded at his brother the same smile playing over their lips, the same smile the older brother was fame's for.

Safe House B

A knock brought Artemis out of his light slumber.

"Artemis?" Holly asked and the young Irish man sat up his suit still on his hand under his pillow gripping his gun. His grip loosened as he heard Holly's voice.

"Yes, Holly, what can I do for you." The voice on the other side was a bit muffled, but Artemis heard it just fine.

"I wanted to say.." The voice was drowned out by an alarm going off on Artemis's watch, he jumped out of the bed and flew to the door and pushed it open. Holly stood there her eyes wide.

"Tell me later Holly, I have to check some thing important." He rushed past her, she stood there for a second then followed. Artemis was running as he slide to a stop in front of the security room. He hurried in as soon as it was unlocked and slipped into his chair and pulled up the computer system. A message from Butler wait for him. It read in two simple words every thing that Artemis Fowl had feared would happen.

"She escaped."

* * *

**Hello all short chapter, but it happens from time to time seeing as this is a bit of a filler chapter after all.**

**ElfinEragon: it would be but at the same time Artemis is still a bit unsure about his emotions, he just knows that their is no one else that he wants. So maybe we will see :3**

**Thx for reading, thought a few more reviews to tell me how I am doing would be nice..Please Read and Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Safe House A

Myles and Beckett slipped threw the house, the moon light shimmering threw the windows as they both slipped from the camera's blind spot to another one. Their brother was a genius, but even he could not cover all the blind spots, though Myles knew it would take another genus to figure it out. Beckett slipped in behind him and they then made their way to the kitchen the out threw the side door.

"You sure no one saw us?" Beckett asked looking back behind him. Myles nodded.

"Yes I am sure now hurry the ground senses are only off for another minute." Both boys took of in a run, keeping out of the view of any camera as they did. After a few second Myles slowed then started walking. Beckett father ahead turned back and noticed then slowed and stopped waiting for his younger brother to catch up.

"So what now?" He asked as Myles caught up with him.

"Now we go and get a hold of Mr. Foaly." Beckett nodded and keep pace with his twin.

"Okay, that's nice in theory, but how do we do that." Myles smiled.

"Have you ever wanted to visit Haven?" Beckett's eyes widened and his brothers vampire smiled slipped onto his features, they then slipped as a thought came to him.

"Brother is going to be mad at us, and Aunty Holly as well?" Myles nodded, the thought worried him as well, their brother was the roll model that both Beckett and he sought to become. Beckett wanted to be tough like Artemis. Where Myles wanted to be just as smart as his brother.

"Yes they will." Next to their brother the other person besides the Butler's that they held in high regard was Aunty Holly as Beckett called her. An though Myles would not call her this, he knew that before long that he would have the Major as an Aunt and was happy about it. He smiled to himself as his brother fell quiet. He knew that their older brother would only settle for the best and Holly was the best, though he knew that his brother also loved her more than he let others know. Myles had hacked his diaries to find this out, just as is brothers love for Beckett and himself. He remembered the video dairy entry.

"I found out today that a teacher at my brothers school had an issue with my brothers. My mother and father are out of the country on important business so I went to talk with the teacher." Artemis sat back his eyes narrowing.

"The man said that my brothers where brats, and lacked all manners, then commented on how Myles was brilliant, but was not able to understand the need to listen to his betters, I fond this part to be funny as the teacher clearly was not near as smart as my little brother. He then presided to tell me that though Beckett was creative, he was not bright enough to follow the lessons that even a moron could follow. Once more I wanted to laugh as I remembered all my brother scores, Beckett is smart, he gets straight A' with out opening a book, true he is not as smart as Myles or me, but he is far smart than the teacher was saying." Artemis had smiled at the entry then he let his face fall again.

"Though I held my emotions in check I felt the want to strand the man for calling my brothers brats, and saying such things about both their characters. I informed him that I would take care of it and left. Tomorrow my brothers will find a new teacher in their class." The vampire smile that Myles had always hated spread on his brothers lips, and in the moment Myles had made it his duty to become like his brother and to learn every thing he could from his older mentor.

Beckett was having close to the same thoughts, but his mind was remembering a time when his brother had saved a young girl. The two brothers had gone shopping with the Butler's and Artemis, as Artemis had promised to get them any thing they wanted for the birthday, with in reason of coarse. They had stopped by man stores, but nothing had interest Beckett. So he was walking with Artemis, Butler was not far away, but the big man had to sit to relax, his chest was hurting at the moment and Artemis had ordered him to sit.

Myles had gone off with Juliet to look at science stuff, so he was left alone with his older brother. Nether of them spoke to one another, when a women telling a man to get away from her caught the attention of Artemis and Beckett. Beckett stood looking at the two young men hitting on the girl, she looked about his brothers age and the two men looked a bit older. Beckett went to step forward to leave when he saw his brother turn his feet and start over to them. He tapped the bigger of the two's shoulder.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone?" The big man laughed, and though Artemis was tall, the man toward over him.

"Wha' makes you think we wan' ta listen ta a runt like you?" He did not see his older brother face, but was sure that it was cold and emotionless.

"It would be in you best interest to leave." Was all his brother said and the big man laughed, his smaller rat faced friend laughed as well. Then the big man pushed Artemis. Artemis didn't flinch or even move, the push just made him rock for a second then he slide back onto his feet. The big mans eyes widened.

"Think some one's asken for their ass kicked." The fist was brought back and Beckett gasped at what happened next. The big man flew threw the air and landed hard on the ground. Beckett played it back in his mind. Artemis side stepped the fist and caught it. Rolling his hands he slide his shoulder under them and pressed it back against the big mans chest then pulled forward using the mans momentum to care him off his feet and threw the air. Beckett then looked back at his brother who was looking at the smaller man.

"I believe you should help you friend up and leave, before I am forced to do more than warn you." The little man had nodded and ran over helping his friend up then both had run away. Artemis turned to the girl who thanked him. He simple waved her off then turned and walked over to his brother.

"Shale we find you a gift them." He had nodded dumbly and walked, he did not find any thing and he went home still in shock of what he had seen. Later that day he had gone to his body guard Juliet who was sparring with her brother Butler. Butler and her stopped when he approached.

"What is it master Beckett?" Butler asked as he looked at the little boy of 4 with a small smile.

"I want you to teach me to fight." Both Butler siblings eyebrows rose.

"Some one bulling you?" Juliet asked. Beckett shook his head and then took a deep breath.

" Want to learn to fight like Artemis." Butler chuckled at his.

"But Artemis has only been training for five months, and has yet to fully learn the basics.: Beckett didn't care he stood his ground his jaw set.

" I want to learn, that is an order." Butler chuckled softly at this and nodded.

Beckett smiled at the memories then he frowned.

"I hope they will forgive us for not telling them, I don't want brother to be angry with me." He looked at Myles who nodded.

"Don't worry if we help save the day, no one will get upset with us." They both once more grinned as they stopped at a phone booth.

"Time to call a cab." And Beckett walked into the small booth and dialed.

Safe House B

Artemis typed some thing back quickly and turned running for the door. I shot open and Artemis almost ran into Holly as he ran down the hall.

"Wake No. 1 and Mulch now!" He yelled as he rounded the corner disappearing from Holly's sight. She wanted to yell back some thing about not being his servant, but Artemis had used that, I am in command now listen to what I say cause I know whats best. An though she would never tell him, when he used that tone of voice even when he yelled, she would have listen no matter what. Holly turned and rushed down the hall opening a door that held No. 1. The little demon had not gone to sleep as it was night time now and they all where nocturnal beings.

"Can I help, assist, you Holly." The little demon still talked to much, but he had been working on not saying the word in another way or even another language.

"Yes, Artemis told me to wake you all up." Though he didn't tell me where to take you all, she thought. Probably the kitchen or living area.

"Okay, I was just reading, and I think Mulch is still in the kitchen, so shale we go get him?" Holly nodded the the little demon put down the book that he was reading. Which Holly noticed was called Pretty women. She quirked her eyebrow at this, but said nothing as she followed No. 1 to the kitchen. Mulch was sprawled out in a undignified manner on the island counter. Holly shook her head as the dwarf scratch his stomach and rolled over reveling his hind end. Holly rolled her eyes as she walked around to his front side, stepping over empty bowls and other assortments of food boxes and Tupperware bowls. She then placed her hand on her hips and looked at the muddy dwarf, her eyes narrowing at him. She then smiled and motioned from her friend, No. 1 to move. He did and Holly pushed the little dwarf hard of the counter. A loud thump and a groan of pain meet her ears, she smiled and walked over to the other side to look at the dwarf, who was rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" He asked his eyes narrowed as he scowled up at her.

"That was for, eating every thing in the house, sure your a dwarf and not a pig?" She smiled as she placed her hand behind her. Mulch never got the chance to answer as Artemis came running down the stairs, his jacket back on and his computer bag slung over his shoulder. But Holly noticed some thing else, the horrible chin hair was gone and Artemis was smoothed skin now.

"_He looks good with out it." _

"_He looks good no matter what he does.'"_ The other voice in her said, her own voice.

"_No he..." _

"_Don't denie it, he just always looks good, the perfect man."_

Shaking her head she pushed the voice away, Artemis was far from perfect, but he was close. Again she shook her head and looked at him. She noticed how he looked around the room with a eyebrow up in question.

"Mulch, I hope a great battle took place in hear, or there will be a small fight which will end with you eating a sandwich of a less appealing type." As if to emphasize his words he made a fist at his side, which made all his knuckles crack. Since when had Artemis been able to use such a threat. Never, she thought as she looked at the dwarf. Her eyes widened at the dwarfs eyes, they where wide with fear. Had she missed some thing.

"Yes, ummm... I'll pay for any damages, but the food was good." Artemis sighed and nodded then walked past opening the door to the garage.

"That will do then, come we have to move." The others looked at one another, but followed Artemis with out a word. They walked back to his car and got in as Artemis was already in the seat and buckling himself in.

"What is this about Artemis?" Artemis turned the car on, the engine purring to life, if one thing could be said about the mud men they knew how to build cars, thought Artemis knew how to improve them with fairy tec.

"Opal is free." He said as he hit a button on the dash and the garage door opened. Pulling out he shot out of the garage at a alarming speed, the tires spinning making a high pitch squewel as they left it. He turned hitting the break then slammed it into first and shot forward with the petal to the floor. His eyes darting to the rear view mirror, three sleek black cars pulled out and began to follow in a fast speed, along with several lay down bikes. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean she's free, how, when?" Artemis shook his head.

"No time for questions Holly, we have more pressing matters at the moment." As if to answer his words a loud thud hit the back window making all, but Artemis jump. Mulch was standing on the seat looking then yelped and dived as another bullet hit the window and ricocheted off it.

"What the hell, who are they!" Mulch yelled pulling himself from the floor.

"My guess is they wok for Opal or are controlled by her, seeing as the is more her style." His eyes fixed forward. The car keep gaining speed and Holly felt a rush of adrenalin begin to pump threw her veins as she watched the world around her fly by. Artemis then tapped the breaks, shifted down and drifted around a turn, the car slide all the way around it before shooting straight. Holly looked at Artemis, when could he drive a car this well. He did not look at her, his eyes still focused as he shot into heavy traffic and began to weave the car threw it with out getting so much a scratch on it.

"Major, if you would so kindly return fire at some point, I would be glad." She looked at him her eyes wide.

"But some one might see me." He did not laugh or show any emotion for that matter as he answered.

"Holly, I am doing 150 if any one can see that well, then they will have already seen threw the tinted glass. Now please fire back at some point, this is taking all my concentration or I would have done it myself." She now nodded and opened her window, leaning out she pulled her neutrino out and aimed for a second and pulled the trigger to watch a bolt slam into the front of one of the cars. I sent a volt threw it and the cars speed slowed.

"Good, the neutrino is strong enough to fry the new models circlets." He shifted down and turned again, drifting in between a car and the side walk, the tip of his car just missing the other as he put the car right a biker pulled along side him and fired round after round into the car. Artemis growled and slammed the petal down all the way and the speedometer rose. The car began to pull away from the biker and his firing.

"Did he hit the tires?" She asked looking at Artemis wondering why they where still able to drive so quickly.

"My tires are resealable, with a little product that Foaly helped me with." He turned a corner again the biker trying to keep up did not see the truck and hit it and flew over the bed of the truck and slide on the ground. Holly groaned imagining the pain the man would be in later. No. 1 then spoke.

"Artemis, the bridge!" He yelled the last word and Holly pulled her self in just in time to see them heading towards a bridge that was raising up to let a boat cross under it.

"I would advice seat belts." Holly quickly pulled her on and held on to it for dear life, two click in the back seat told her the other two had done the same.

"Fowl, you can't be series?" She asked her voice shaking, not with fear but excitement, she then looked at his face, the vampire smile playing over his lips.

"Do I ever kid?"

Unknown Location.

Opal was looking at herself, the human present day, or future if you wanted to call her that, self. She smiled to see that she was still just a pretty in human form as she was in a pixie form.

'How are you doing?" She asked herself the smile on her lips made it know that she felt that she was the one in charge. The other smiled the same smile back and nodded her head.

"Oh, well enough, no longer having to put up with the centaurs camera's and the horrible prison food, I can say that I have had a better day than I have had for several years." the pixie version of herself smile and nodded and gestured with her arm for the women to follow her.

" Have arranged some entertainment for us, the death of the Fowl family, along with Holly Short." The human smiled and followed.

" The caption and Artemis, oh how delightful, I hope it will be painful." The other smiled and nodded.

"The Major and the entire Fowl family, not just Artemis." The human Opal's eyes widened with delight.

"Oh this should be fun to watch." The other nodded and the sat down, both chairs the same size, red and with high backs. Both Opal's watched the screens as the flickered to life. One was a Victorian style house the other screen held a western looking home. Both Opal's eyes flickered from screen to screen. The Victorian style house was the first to get hit, the fairy Opal smiled as her men broke down the front door and stormed in. The smile slipped though as the helmet cams showed that the house was empty. She stood in rage and growled.

"How, this is where they are, the file point to it." The caption of the men spoke his voice strained as if his mind was focused on some thing else.

"So master, but it appears that either the information was wrong or they have already left." Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't wrong, Fowl had just gotten wind of her before she had moved.

"Damn Fowl, he is once again safe, or his family is." The human opal watched her younger self with a smile, was she like this, the idea of her being like this made her want to laugh, but now she felt a feeling of embarrassment. If she was like this no wonder every one hated her, no wonder she was always alone. She frowned at the other screen and she wished for a moment that she was some one else. Then the garage door on the screen opened and a sporty looking car shot out back wards then shot forward. Her other self turned to the screen and yelled.

"Kill the mud man!" Several black cars filled the camera's view and she watched as a few bikes shot past, the camera was in the head of a subject named, Christopher Jones. She pulled up a file flicking her hand in front of a screen that would appear in front of her and pulled up the file on the young man. She read to herself not looking at the chase in the screen. Christopher Jones, a 19 year old American, part of the armed forces special unit. She looked up at the at the pixie Opal, she was using humans. She then looked back down touching the screen it flickered to show a tall man with a well built body, blue eyes that where a little scary to look into and short blond hair. He had a small scar that ran across his cheek and small smile lines around his eyes. Opal felt her breath catch at the face, she touched it and a golden spark ran across the screen from her hand. She pulled back sharply.

"Opal, pull Mr. Jones back to base, I have need of his services." The pixie turned and looked at her human self.

"Oh, some thing he can help with?" The human nodded.

"Yes, some thing that will help us in the long run." The pixie smiles at this and nodded. Turning she spoke her voice harsh and demanding.

"Subject 82 get back to base." The camera turned and Opal clicked a button bring it back to a scene of the chase.

"When will be at the base?" The pixie Opal did not turn as she answered.

"In a hour, no need to worry subject 82 will be their waiting for us." The human Opal nodded and looked back to the screen with Christopher's face on it. She reached out and touched it her hand running over the image as a golden spark ran over it.

Tara

Myles and Beckett walked to where a sprite waited for them, his neutrino drawn and he yelled.

"Halt mud brats, who are you and what are you doing hear!" The brothers looked at one another and Myles waved Beckett forward. He nodded and stepped in front of his brother.

"I am Beckett Fowl, friend of the fairy people, brother of the People's hero Artemis Fowl." He used this title that Holly had told him that some of the fairies that respected his brother called him. The Sprite flinched at the name and looked as if he was going to step back.

"An your name kind sir?" Beckett asked with a soft smile.

"Chix, Private Chix Verbil." The sprite said his gun hand shaking, Myles smiled behind his brother. This was one of the Fairy's that was afraid of his older brother.

"We need to see Foaly." The sprite shook his head.

"I can't let you in, sorry, but no other mud boy, but Artemis has been give permission to come and go as he pleases this does not extend to his kin, now leave." He leveled the gun at Beckett and the shaking had stopped. Myles sighed.

"Then we shale have to do this the hard way, Beckett if you would." Beckett smiled and ran forward, the sprite had no chance to fire as the young Fowl caught his gun hand and twisted then rolled the arm behind the sprites back and turn him pinning him to a pipe in a second. Chix gasped at the strength of the young mud man, then again Chix wasn't all that strong and was a lover not a fighter. The other Fowl reached down and picked up the neutrino.

"We can do this one of two ways, with or with out your help. And with your help involves you being awake, the latter involves you taking a nice nap with a chance of waking up with a head ache after." The private nodded.

"I take the choice with out a headache." The youngest Fowl smiled his vampire smile, emulating his brother.

"Smart fairy, now where do they keep the ships." He reached down and slide fake ears over his own. Chix noticed that the other Fowl already wore his. Chix gulped and saw his chance for promotion go up in smoke.

Haven

Foaly growled as Trouble yelled at him.

"What do you mean one of the transports has gone missing!" Foaly rolled his eyes.

'What it means is that it is no more, poofed, disappeared, vanished, do I have to continue or must I repeat myself." The Commander gritted his teeth and was about to yell when a beep on the centaurs consul told him that the ship had just reappeared.

"That odd." The commander looked at him his eyebrows raised.

"What odd?" the centaur pushed several more buttons, then his eyes widened.

"The missing pod just touched down in front of LEP plaza." The commander was already running for the door and Foaly was right behind him in a second. Following the commander down the hall they turned and rushed out the front door stopping as a old carrier shuttle was parked in front of the plaza, with two young elf's walking down the ramp, their eyes darting around and both smiling wide. Foaly's eyes wide and the names left his lips in a small whisper, only loud enough for the commander to hear him.

"Myles, Beckett?"

* * *

**Hello all, and this is a long chapter. I am a bit worried that no one is leaving me review to tell me how I am doing, so I am going to ask simple question and hope I at least get more than one person to answer me. How am I doing? Now to the only thank you I get to hand out.**

**Artfan: Thank you for reviewing, and what the twins will do, hahah, what won't they do, they are Artemis' little brothers after all.**

**I will post the next chapter next week. Though I will post a long one if I get more reviews, I usual write for my own enjoyment but I can just play it out in my mind if I want as well so click that little button below that says review and see what my imagination comes up with next. Now I am off to finish my Landover fic chapter Peace.**

**-Arl D-gun-  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Safe House A Sub-basement.

Juliet growled with anger and frustration, the Fowls looked ghostly pal and ready to kill over, because now all three of their sons where gone. Juliet had gone to find them at Butler's orders, Myles and Beckett where suppose to be in their rooms. But Juliet had not found them, she had looked and looked till she had found a note explaining their intention.

"We go to help are brother, as we feel that three Fowls are better than one, Juliet is not a fault for letting us out of her sight. We will be in touch as soon as we can."

-Myles-

It was a short message that lay on the table of Beckett's room floor that had made all the world seem to stop at once. Her principles where gone, how was she to explain to their parents, people who depended on her. She had sighed and went to them. Both parents had taken the news better than she thought they would, then again they where Fowls. She smiled a little at the thought of amazing family she worked for, who else would have a underground sub basement with a train heading to another location under ground. She shook her head.

"Artemis, you never seem to stop surprising me." Butler and Juliet had ushered the two Fowl parent into he hidden elevator moments before all hell broke lose. They had heard a crash threw the metal doors, but they would be long gone before any one found the elevator. Juliet's thoughts jump back too the younger Fowl boys as the click of the tracks brought her back to the present. The two where like little brothers to her. She hoped that they would be alright and felt angry that they did not tell her or at least ask her to come, she wanted to help Artemis and Holly as well.

"You okay?" Juliet looked up from her palms that she had been holding her head in.

"Yeah Dom, just, no I guess I'm not, they didn't tell me Dom. I would have helped them if they had asked, I am their body guard and they didn't include me, Artemis would never have...okay yes he would, but it's still not right." The big man nodded and sat down his bulk making the well toned girl look small in comparison, though Butler made every one look small.

"Its okay, you will get use to it sis, the boys are both like Artemis, they have their secrets as well as own will. Artemis always did things to worry me, think that's the reason I aged so fast." Juliet smiled at her older brother.

"No, that's cause of magic, though after that zap you got from No. 1 you have been doing much better." The big man smiled and then looked up, they where almost to their stop, he stood and looked to his sister.

"Come on, all we can do is protect are principles parents." Butler turned and walked to where Angeline and Artemis Fowl sat. She sighed and stood, time to go to work she thought.

Dublin

Holly's eyes widened as Artemis pushed the petal all the way tot he floor, she could not see the speedometer, but she was sure that they where going over the recommended speed limit. Holly looked over at the mud man, a small smile on his lips as they shot out onto the slightly angled bridge. She could almost see the wheels in his head turning, processing how fast they need to go, the angle they need to hit and all the calculations for getting over the bridge. She saw his eyes flick down at the speedometer again and then back up, the smile widened , the vampire smile that she heard herself calling sexy.

"_Its not!"_

"_Oh, but it is, you know you should tell him." _

"_No, we can't not yet."_

"_How much longer do you think you can keep fooling him?"_

"_Shut up, I am not fooling him, I am just with holding information."_

"_That is the same thing." _She growled and pushed the voice away as she looked ahead. The end of the bridge was close and it would be a second before they shot off the edge.

"I hope you know what you are doing mud man!" Shouted Mulch from the back seat, No. 1 smirked and look at his friends, so this is what their adventures where like. He gripped his seat in anticipation.

Artemis looked in the rear view mirror for other cars, they had all followed him. He then felt the car shot from the edge, he felt gravity pull at the car then with jerk he knew that they where once more back on solid ground, Artemis did not stop, spinning the wheel he drifted around a right turn and then shifted down while smacking the breaks shot into a back alley. Reaching down he hit a button on the dash and the car flickered, to any one looking they would see a dark alley and nothing more. Holly looked at him.

"Why did we stop and what did you press?" He smiled and looked down his mismatched eyes meeting hers, and he felt a rush of warmth run through his body. Though he did not show it.

"I stopped cause I could use a stealth cloak here to hide us." Holly's eyebrows shot up in question and Artemis explained.

"Its simple, I developed a cloaking device based off the fairy's cloaking magic, except this one uses the shadows to hide you, pulling the dark toward you and hiding you inside it." Holly nodded.

"Does Foaly know about this." Artemis shook his head.

"No, this is my own invention, not some thing I thought Foaly need to know, seeing as I will not be mass producing it." She was about to ask some thing, when she saw the black cars shot by the alley, followed by the lay down bikes. Artemis had turned to look as well, but now he looked at No. 1.

"I think it is best I get you some where that the LEP can retrieve you." The little demon frowned.

"I do not wish to go, set out, I wish to stay and help, assist, you." Artemis smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry my friend, but if Opal was to get a hold of you she would us your abilities against the people in a heart beat, and I am sure that Qwan and Qweffor are also very worried about you." The little demon nodded his head, but the frown stayed on his face. Artemis looked over at Mulch.

"Think you can get him some where that the LEP can pick him up, or even back to Terra?" The dwarf nodded.

"Sure I can, but what do I get?" Artemis just smiled.

"The usual Mulch, a few gold bars and my thanks." The dwarf laughed.

"Keep the thanks, I take the gold though." Artemis nodded and looked at Holly.

"I'm going to need you to stay with me Major, I will most likely need your help taking down Opal." Holly nodded.

" Okay Artemis." She wanted to tell him no that she was suppose to be here to protect No. 1, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, instead the little voice in her head chimed at her in a merry tone.

"_He needs you!" _

"_No, he just needs my help, no reason to think to deep into it."_

"_That's a lie, look at how he stairs at you."_ She looked and she saw longing in his mismatched eyes. She looked away hiding her flushed face from him.

" Where do I drop you two off at?"

Haven.

Myles and Beckett stood in the command booth with Foaly, the centaur was smiling from ear to ear at the two mud boys.

"You made Chix bring you!" The centaur rolled with laughter and was holding his side.

"Yes commander we did." Beckett answered Commander Trouble Kelp. The Commander sighed, he pinched his nose and then rubbed at the corners of his eyes.

"Well, so much for the sprites promotion, over powered by two mud brats." Myles cut in.

"I will ask you to kindly re-frame from calling us brats. We are far from inferior children, now I believe my brother and I came here for a purpose, and Commander if you are done asking us fullish questions that can be answered by Mr. Foaly, then I will ask you let us get to work, Holly and my brother are in trouble. An I am not in the mood to be insulted nor hindered." The cold tone in Myles voice made all but Beckett shutter at the memory of Artemis Fowl when he was younger. This mud boy was just like his brother, only good thing was he was on the Peoples side.

"Uumm, yes, I have to go smooth things over with the council, Foaly keep the mud boys out of trouble." The commander turned on his heels and fled the room. Foaly smiled still whipping tears away from his laugh at Chix's expense.

"No need to be cold, Trouble means well, but its nice to see some one put him in his place." Myles smiled the famous vampire smile and Foaly smiled back. The two kids where his favorites in the Fowl family, they where so like their older brother, with some Holly mixed in. He remembered watching a video feed of the fairy playing with them and talking to them. An some of the questions the boys asked, he smiled, they knew that some thing was going on between their Aunty Holly and brother.

"Some times it is good to be knocked down a peg, now we need to get a hold of are brother." The boy stepped up and climbed into a chair designed for one of Faoly's assistance.

"I was told not to, Opal may track it." The boy smiled and pulled a small chip from his top suit pocket.

"Not if you have a jammier made by my brother." Foaly looked at the little chip, it was a small micro chip and looked like it was made to slide into a usb connection. He frowned at it and looked back at Myles.

"We have jammiers, what makes this one so different from are own?" Myles smiled as his brother went to the door and hit the button to open it making sure no one was listing he closed it and Myles hit the button on the consul to lock it. Foaly watched and waited, they apparently didn't want any one to know what it did but Foaly.

"If I tell you, you mustn't tell a soul, do I have you word?" Foaly looked at the boy and smiled as he place his hand over the book.

"You have my word, I will not tell a soul unless you give me permission to." Myles nodded a smile on his face.

"Good, this device will link with any system in the world and will block out and signal, stop any trace and counter hack any hacker, it is called Project Hermes." Foaly cocked an eyebrow at the name and Myles smiled at him.

"The god of thieves, and travelers." Foaly nodded, he knew that, but that wasn't what he wanted to know, how had Fowl made such a program.

"How did Fowl make it and how does it know how to counter hack some one?" Foaly knew that such things existed, but they weren't all that ready to be considered reliable, Foaly had worked on a few himself, but had never gotten one to work to his standards.

"He used several designs and it knows because the A.I. tells it to." Foaly was shocked and his eyes widened.

"A.I. Fowl made an A.I. ?" Myles smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Holly."

Unknown Location Base.

The chase had ended in failure, the pixie Opal had cursed and screamed at the lose of her kill. The human Opal had not been paying to close attention to her. Her hand keep sliding over the face of the young man she would meet in a few minutes as they where now reaching the small base. The shuttle began to hover down ward as the ground slide open reveling a underground base. As the shuttle touched down the ground over head slide shut. Standing the human Opal followed her younger self out of the shuttle and stopped at the ramp as her breath caught in her throat. There he was, the young man still wore his helmet but the magic told her that it was him. The energy welled and tried to reach out for the young man, she pulled it back and showed no emotion as she slowly walked behind her past self.

"Where is your lab, I would like to get to work right away." The young pixie turned to look at her, a smile on her face.

"I am glad to see my future self hasn't lost her desire to rule and for revenge, Subject 82 show my future self to the lab and help her in what ever way she deems fit." The pixie turned then and walked away. Revenge, desire to rule, these words would have held meaning for her a few hours ago, but now they fell on deaf ears. Subject 82 turned and began to walk away swiftly, she followed not saying a word till they walked into a lab. She walked over to a computer and looked at him.

" Subject 82, stay there and do not move till I need your assistance." The man placed his arms behind his back and looked every bit like the military man that he was trained to be. The young woman turned then and began to hack the computer. Taking a back door in she looped the security feed, it would show her working at the computer. Turning she looked at the young man.

"Take off your helmet." Two gloved hand reached up and he pulled of the black helmet that hide his strong features. As the helmet was removed his long blond hair fell free, his face had stubble over it and his fierce blue eyes where unfocused as if he was trying to look past her.

"What is your name?"

"Christopher Jones." The words where slurred as if he was drunk, she felt her hand tremble as the magic rippled over her arms, the golden sparks licking out trying to reach him. She walked forward her eyes now looking into his. She reached up and touched his face, running her hands down his jaw she smiled as the golden spark licked at his skin. She then pulled him down and kissed him, the golden spark flickering over her lips as she pulled away and spoke her name to him.

"I amOpal Koboi, and I am bound to you young soldier." She touched his upper shoulder and the golden sparks shot threw the young man, a few blue ones also left her, the magic she had lost was coming back and she felt herself shrinking, turning back into a pixie. After a few minutes Opal, a little short than she had just been stood there looking at the blond haired youth. His eyes locked on hers.

"Opal? What, how do I know you?" She smiled softly and reached up for him, he reached down and picked the fairy up holding her close and looking at her. The bounding magic had turned her back into who she had been, a little taller, but she now had her magic back. Though she was back to who she once was in body, her mind was filled with this man, the images of his life, this good man.

"Chris, I am bound to you, you have all my memories and I have yours, I know you and you me. That is the magic of the bond." He nodded and looked at her, a small frown on his face.

"I will not let you take over the world, you know that right." She laughed and wrapped her arms around the mans neck.

"Oh, I have no doubts you won't, don't worry my dear I have no wish to do such a thing, I just want to be with you." She smiled, the logical part of her brain screaming at her to go back to who she was smacked down by the part that she had now became. A fairy in love, bound to a good man, one she would be sure to make proud of her. And the first order of business, she thought, is to get my past self back to the past and to talk to the council about release or at least a compromise.

"Your bound to me? So your my wife?' The pixie blushed at the word, but nodded her head slowly.

"The Fairy bond is old magic, it is rare." He nodded and smiled down at her, such a warm smile, she thought as she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Please explain it to me, I want to know about it." She nodded.

"Its simple really, the Fairy Bond is a magic that binds a fairy with her life mate. Her perfect match, a soul mate if you will. When bound you gain things from each other." He nodded.

"What things?"

"Well, you gained some magic from me as well as life." He looked at her in a questioning way.

"Life?" She nodded slowly, she hoped he would not hate her for this.

"Yes, uhmmm, you will live as long as I will, and will stop aging at your prime." His eyes widened and he frowned a little.

"Okay..." He got that far off look again and she wondered why then a image flashed in her head. A little girl, a sister, she was 7 years old and was all alone, waiting for her big brother to come home. She grappled at the feeling of lose and the thought of never seeing the girl again, his thoughts.

"We can take her with us, she doesn't have to be alone, I will demand the council let her live with us." He looked down at her his eyes shimmering with hope, and then and there she knew that she would do all she could to see those eyes shimmer with hope and happiness.

"Okay." He nodded and lend down kissing her gently on the lips and a small spark of gold passed back to her, the bound was sealed, they where now bond till death.

"Okay, first though we must deal with my past self, I believe that Artemis will be here before long, he is smarter than my past self gives him credit." Chris nodded seeing the young man she spoke of, now a older man flickered in his mind.

"Then shale we give him a hand." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Yes let us show the past that the future is a bright one."

* * *

**Hello all chapter 7 is here, this one has yet to be edited by Zeugirdor just yet, he is working on catching up, right now he is doing chapter 3 so bear with him and me, cause I am an impatient person who has to post chapters lol. Now to the thank yous.**

**ElfinEragon: Thank you, and I thought toughing up Artemis was need, seeing as he keeps swearing that he will at some point. And we all know that a Fowl is as good as his word. As for Holly being a bit softer, well that is due to the fact she is keeping a secret from Artemis in this book, one that is playing on her emotional state.**

**Zeugirdor: Thanks for becoming my beta, enjoy the chapter.**

**Stoffelus: The spelling and grammar will be taken care of, I try to check it myself, but I read fast and since I wrote it I miss stuff cause it sounds all good in my head lol. And sorry for the OOC'ness, but I think I am as close as I can get while changing them just enough, I hope, tell me if you see any thing that is to out of character. Thx.**

**Okay, I had fun writing this chapter, you all probably booing at me that I made the human Opal change so much, but hey I find it interesting how it happened. Sorry if any one does not like this, but I am not changing it cause I like how it twists things.**

**-writer out-**

**-Ark D-gun-  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mulch, sat upon a small crate, the blocks strapped to his feet hovering over the petals. He looked out the open window of the car and smiled his big tombstone grin.

"You sure about this mud man, you might not get her back in one peace?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow to this.

"I have six others like it, with all the same features and engine model, losing a car is the least of my problems. Losing two friends on the other hand might be a bigger lose, though if you get lost then it might not be so bad." Artemis gave his two friends a small smile.

"Be careful, and be safe, I have not lost any thing in a long time, and I do not wish to start by losing the few friends I have." Then with out another word, Artemis walked to the old worn down garage. Holly followed him her eyes on the back of his head. Artemis rounded the corner then stopped. Orion smiled at him in the tarnished metal door.

"Having fun?" Artemis turned to Holly, his face void of all emotion and paler than normal.

"Holly, I need you to go on ahead of me, the code to the door is my mother birthday backwards." He then turned and walked from her. She wondered what to do.

"_Should I follow him, he might be up to some thing?"_

"_No, Arty is on are side, what could he could never betray you, and you know that."_

"_I know, but he doesn't know that." _Frowning she rubbed her hand, the fist that had hit Artemis all those years ago, when they had first meet. The image flashed threw her mind, the first punch.

'Repeat. Take cover. Gudgeon is sending in a ...'

'Something I should know?' said Artemis.

'Quiet,' hissed Holly, worried by the tone of Foaly's usually flippant voice.

'I say again, they are sending in a troll to secure your release.'

Holly started. Gudgeon was calling the shots now. Not good news at all.

Fowl interrupted again.

'It's not polite, you know. Ignoring your host.'

Holly snarled. 'Enough is enough.'

She pulled back her fist, fingers curled in a tight bunch. Artemis didn't flinch. Why would

he? Butler always intervened before punches landed. But then something caught his eye, a large

figure running down the stairway on the first-floor monitor. It was Butler.

'That's right, rich boy,' said Holly nastily. 'You're on your own this time.'

And before Artemis's eyes had time to widen, Holly put an extra few kilos of spring in her

elbow and whacked her abductor right on the nose.

Then the sparks, a white and gold spark shot over her knuckle and licked at the boys face, she had almost gasped then, her eyes widening for a second before she regained her composure. This was not the time for her to lose herself to her emotions and she had slipped back into her LEP training.

The memory ended and she sighed, her dark secret, she was bound to Artemis Fowl. She had been lucky that the young master mind had closed his eyes when she had hit him or he would have seen the sparks. She moved then, she need to know what he was doing, she would not let her bond mate be evil, she had worked to hard for him to do some thing to return him back to what he had been.

Artemis growled at the broken mirror, Orion glared up at him.

"Now Arty was that really.." Artemis snarled cutting him off.

"I have no time for you Orion, not now, begone." Holly was hiding in the shadows, and what scared her more than the fact that Artemis's face was twisted up in such a wicked expression, was that she heard a second voice, the voice of Orion.

"You will hear me out Arty, I want to talk to Holly and I will fight you for this, now step aside so I can speak to my fair maiden." Artemis stomped down hard on the shard of glass.

"She is not yours to speak to, and you fight me? You lose every time Orion, I have been beating you for these last few years, you don't stand a chance and you know it." Artemis frowned then as Orion smiled.

"I've been letting you win, so I could save up my strength and do this!" To Holly's eyes Artemis fell forward then shot back, leaving his feet and flying a foot away before meeting the ground with a smack.

"Artemis!" She ran to his side, but stopped half way as a small laugh left the lips of the fallen Fowl.

"Free of that villains control, free to sweep my love from her feet." Standing the man dusted himself off, his mismatched eyes shown with a fire and his hair was short and wild. Holly shrank back as the eyes fell on her.

"Ah my maiden, you have come to me." Holly felt sick as Orion stepped forward, his arms out stretched.

Holly then growled and her fist slammed into the mans face. Orion spun and fell back, he looked at her. His eyes wide and filled with pain.

"My love, what was that for?" She growled and got right in his face. It was like some thing had snapped, this person had taken Artemis from her and he was going to give him back, or else.

"Bring Artemis back, now." He voice was soft , but held venom in every word she spoke, her mismatched eyes shimmered with pure hate. Orion sat there still shocked then righted himself.

"I am sorry, I can not do such a thing, that villain would try to hurt you." Holly grabbed the man by the shirt collar and yanked him up so his eyes where level with hers.

"The only villain here is you, now bring him back, or so help me I will find a way to destroy you." She threw him down and crossed her arms. Her emotions still ragging.

The mind of Artemis.

Artemis sat in the closed room of his study, the door was sealed and try as he might he could not get it to open, true he could feel it was weakening as he fought against it, but it tired him out. He closed his eyes and remembered what hard happened. As the words had left Orion's mouth, the images hand had reached out from the broken shards on the floor and grabbed his throat and pulled him down. Then rising from the shards, Orion tackled Artemis and pushed the man into his own mind, taking over his body.

Artemis growled and kicked at the door again, his hands shook as he slammed against the door once more, then slumped forward and slide down it. He let his head rest against the door. He sighed, he should have seen it coming, Orion had gotten weak to quickly. He growled at his own foolishness. His eyes snapped open, well this will be the last time I am fooled, he thought darkly, Orion will be no more when I break down this door. He stood then and glared at the door. His own mind pushed out as gold and pure white rays hit it. The lights made the door shutter and Artemis gritted his teeth and pushed harder.

The lights whirled around and took form, a tall knight shimmered in their mist and slammed into the door again with renewed force, Artemis did not see this as his eyes where closed with concentration. The door shattered with a loud boom and the knight faded, eyes open Artemis rushed through the broken door, the rays of light hugging close to him, warm to his skin and inviting. Then a smell rushed to his nose, earthy, yet sweet like a fragrant flower.

Holly was still glaring at Orion, when the man grabbed his head and screamed.

"No, you can't I won't let you have her!" He reached out but stopped, and it was like his face flickered as if it was a hologram, the hair was long again and the lightly tan skin that had been Orion was now pale. The eyes closed and Artemis flopped to the ground. Holly knelt then and rolled the man over her eyes looking over his features, he wasn't breathing. She grabbed his face and leaned down. Slowly her lips meet his, the bond they had was already formed, but Artemis had yet to been given the full bond.

She had not spoke her name, or waited for him to kiss her back and accept the bond, but the bond they had was not the normal bond, it was more, some thing she was afraid of, but at the moment that bond would save his life. Golden, white, and blue sparks danced from her lips and ran threw him, she held his face tightly as a small tear ran down her cheek. The hand she had hit him with glowed with white writing in the fairy language that ran in a spiral pattern. In the middle was a symbol that Holly had known, she feared this symbol and that is why she fear what would happen when she finally was bound to her soul mate, Artemis Fowl.

Haven.

With the jammeir in place Myles turned it on. The program flickered to life and a holo image of Holly shimmered into existence on the centaurs consul. The small image looked around then stretched.

"Myles, may I ask why I am in Foaly's booth, I am sure you brother did not approve of this?" Myles smiled softly and nodded.

"It was necessary, now I need you to find my brother, then get this message to him." Myles typed out a few lines of text and the holo Holly nodded and disappeared.

"How long will it take." Myles shrugged.

" I have a guess, but to estimate would be pointless, it will get there when it gets there." The younger brother hopped from the stool then and headed for the door with his brother.

"Where are you going?" Yelled Foaly a nerves snicker came from his lips. The younger twin looked back at him.

"To get some thing to eat, so if you will excuse us." And with that they both disappeared around the corner. Foaly gulped, Trouble was going to skin him for this.

Unknown Location Base.

Opal once human now a fairy again was working at the computer, she had to send Foaly the coordinates to the base. She looked up so see Chris's shadow in front of the door, she had asked him to stand guard. He had dawned that hideous helmet and went out into the hall. Such a shame to hide his handsome face, she thought, then shook her head and again hacked threw the firewalls of the centaurs main frame. She growled as she was meet by a unknown program. It was blocking her, how? She typed faster then a idea dawned on her, this had to be a person, no program could hack this well.

She nodded then and typed a quick message to who ever it was, hoping that it was some one of some intelligence. She then turned to the door and opened it slowly and tugged at Chris shirt. He turned and his voice came out muffled in the helmet.

"Done already?" She nodded and pulled on his shirt so he got the idea to come back into the room, he walked back in with out a word.

"Can you take that off?" She pointed at his helmet after the door was shut. Nodding he reached up and pulled the helmet from his head. His blue eyes meet hers and she shivered at the look. It was weird these new feelings of want and happiness, or was it the feeling of completeness. Was that what the bond was, the completion of your soul. She felt sorry for the rest of her kind, this feeling was some thing that very few would ever know. She then snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Chris looking at her.

"What?" He smiled and leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"Nothing, did you get the message out?" She nodded.

"Yes, some one was stopping me from hacking into Foaly's network, most likely the centaur himself." He nodded and walked to the door. Looking out her looked back at her after a moment.

"So what do we do till we know that their here?" Opal smiled and walked over putting her arms around him.

"Nothing we just wait."

Fowl Manor.

Minerva Paradizo, had arrived on the scene a hour ago, seeing the manor in such a shape had shaken her. Butler was her friend, as was Artemis and the rest of the Fowl family. She had ran through the house looking for them, call their names. She had called in her own people, and now the house was crawling with men in black suits. She had figured out that every one had gotten away safely, after all this was the Fowl family, they where not easy to take by surprise.

"Lady Paradizo, we have the video feeds you asked for." She turned to the little man with a baseball cap on, he was a elf named Remy Light, a banished elf, but a elf none the less. Minerva had taken it upon herself to hunt the banished People down and hire them. They had proven helpful as well as resourceful and where loyal. She smiled down at the little man.

"Thank you Remy, now if you can have Jasper and Dirt, look into fixing the hole in the wall and get Jasmine and a few other to start working on the damages in the house. An Remy, I want you best looking for my friends." The little elf nodded and turned walking quickly away. Minerva turned then and looked at the small screen she held in her hand, the image of the raid played on the screen. Artemis wasn't in any of them, but her heart raced when she saw Butler, the big man was under fire and looked like he was talking to some one. No doubt it was Artemis, she then watched at Butler made his way to the cellar. A sigh of relief left her lips and she rewound to Butlers face, she smiled and touch the screen.

"Don't worry, I will find a way to help you my friends." Turning the blond walked to find Remy and inform him about her plan.

* * *

**Hello every one who is reading this, I had some problems writing this chapter so it I feel is not my best. But on to the thank yous.**

**Stargazer-Aika: Thank you I was worried people would not like the new Opal lol.**

**ElfinEragon: I am glad you like the Opal twist.**

**Thx to those who review and those who read, I am going to try to finish this up before I go off to Basic, but if I don't I am sorry I will try my best, so don't kill me if I don't.**

**-writer out-**

**-Ark-D-gun-  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Artemis groaned as the sparks left his body, the warmth of the fairy magic rushing through his body. He knew that feeling, not just the magic, but the light brush against his lips. He reached out and gripped the back of the head of Holly. He knew it was her, he would never forget her sent, or the way her lips felt, soft like a petal of a rose. He pushed up into the kiss and was reward with a small gasp then the feel of the lips pressing harder into his. Hand wrapped into his long hair, pulling the tight pony lose. Slowly he began to run out of breath, but he was determined to make this kiss last. He felt that he must pull away or let darkness take him again, but Holly luckily pulled away first and with a gasp both tried to fill their lungs. Artemis looked up at her a small smile on his face.

"Glad to see my elf kissing days aren't finished." Holly looked shocked, then her brow furrowed.

"Orion was right. You are a villain." She went to stand and Artemis gripped her hand pulling her eyes back to his with a small squeeze.

"I'm am your villain, only thing I wish to steal, is your heart." Holly stood frozen. Her eyes wide like a scared animals. Artemis sat up slowly his other hand reaching up and brushing her face, she did not flinch, but Artemis figured this was due to shock.

"I have time, I can wait, villains always win in the end." He stood then and let go of her hand, his other hand left her face slowly and her turned making his way back to the entrance of the garage. Holly watched him go and then felt her face, it was hot where his hand had been. As if his warmth was still there to warm her.

"_You have to tell him." _Shaking her head she turned and look up into the cloudy sky.

"_Not yet, he is not ready yet."_

"_Ready! He is Artemis Fowl, if any one was ever ready it would be him."_

"_I'm not ready yet!"_ Reached up again, the heat on her face sent shivers up her spin.

"_He wants me, he wants me as his..."_ His words played over and over in her mind.

_'I'm am your villain, only thing I wish to steal, is your heart' _

"_Does that mean he loves me?"_

"_Duh."_ Shaking her head she turned, she would figure it out later, for now she had a job to do and that job was stopping Opal. She entered the garage, the door sliding open as she approached relieving a well light room. Stepping in she looked around. In the middle of the garage sat a black car, like the one Artemis had left to Mulch. Next to it was a black two wheeled bike thing, Holly had seen them chasing them early that day. Lay down bikes, crotch rockets, she thought that was the name of them. She then looked around the room. The walls where lined with parts and weapons, both human and fairy.

"Artemis?" She did not see him any where, then as if by magic he appeared form a small hidden door.

"Yes Holly? Some thing the matter?" Artemis looked at her, his mismatched eyes meeting hers in question.

"What where you doing?" The awkwardness that they should have felt, was not there. As the reality of their situation pressed down on them.

"What I am good at, planing. That and reading." _Oh for Fronds sake, the end of the world could be upon us and he would be reading._

"An what is so important that you had to stop and read." Artemis gave his vampire smile and Holly groaned inward, she had just fallen into another Fowl trap.

Haven

Myles and Beckett walked down the hall ways, the fake ears no longer on, they had been rubbing their ears wrong and they had thrown them away as soon as they had entered the booth. Beckett now wish he had his, or his brother had his still on. The stairs they where getting where mixed. A few looks scared, not at him, but his littler brother Myles, who looked like their older brother, though identical twins, Beckett cared himself more like Butler, a body guard. This of coarse got him some looks, but most where looking at the blond haired version of Artemis. Myles looked so much like their older brother, the walk the smile, the way her glared icy daggers at any one who he thought was a threat. Then there was the other looks, those of wonder and …. approval. Like they where happy to see the two mud boys.

"Hey!" Turning Beckett cut off the route of who ever was approaching, to make sure that his little brother had the exit at his side. The young fairy that was bounding towards them was slender, and made Beckett think of those models that his mother went on about, her hair was a golden blond and was curly. The elf's eyes shimmered in excitement, the same hazel as Holly's one eye. She stopped infront of Beckett and held out her hand.

"Lili Frond." Beckett did not reach out and take the hand, but Myles pushed forward and did.

"You will have to forgive my brother, Ms. Frond. Myles Fowl." She shook his hand lightly, her hand soft.

"Please just call me Lili, no need to call me Ms, it makes me sound so old." Myles slipped his hand from her grasp and smiled his vampire smile.

"Well seeing as you are older than both of us put together, I would say that calling you Ms is appropriate." Beckett rolled his eyes, here it came, the old, make them feel like idiots routine. He felt sorry for the poor women, then again she was still smiling.

"I guess that is true, but just think of me as about your age, seeing as I am younger than Holly." Her smile widened as Myles gave her a crossed look.

"An how do you know how old Aunt Holly is?" Lili looked over to the other brother, the one who had not introduced himself yet. His cool blue eyes where now fixed to her and Lili got the feeling he was still aware of every thing around him, tough 6 year old's, she thought.

"Cause I am her secretary, I was promoted, and well I have to know every thing about my boss."

"Every thing?" Asked Myles, his blue eyes where emotionless, like the pictures of the younger Artemis Fowl. Lili smiled and nodded.

"Every thing, she told me all about you two, the smart one, Myles and his tough clever brother Beckett." She looked at the other boy, both wore black suit with red ties, and some how it looked as if it belonged on them, just like Artemis had looked, Holly was lucky, though not allowed to tell. The blond fairy knew all about Holly's bond with the young criminal.

"So, may I ask what it is we can do for you Miss Frond?" Lili smiled, but she felt that she would never be able to warm up to the younger twin, maybe the older one. She looked at them both.

"Well I am sure Holly would want to make sure there was some one down here to look out for you, and to make sure you don't get lost, so think of me as a friendly tour guide." Beckett wanted to smile at the fairy, she had a way about her that just made you want to smile. Myles on the other hand was find this hyper fairy to be just like Juliet, all she need was a wrestlers mask and the two would get along just fine.

"Thank you, but we are fine by are selves, we do not need a baby sitter." Myles then turned and walked towards the LEP's cafeteria. Becketted gave a soft sigh and followed looking over his shoulder at the blond elf who was smiling and waving them off. Nice elf, he thought, but a bit of a air head, though nothing wrong with that, we all can't be genii.

Unknown Location, Hidden Base.

Opal watched the screen, her human self was still working on some thing, and every once in a while she would have Subject 82 assist her with some thing. Turning away from the screen she smiled at the large water filled chamber, floating inside was her greatest weapon, but it was not ready yet, she still had to by time and this was the best way, make Artemis hunt her, then her plan would run its coarse.

Unknown Location, Lab

Opal, worked on the computer, making sure to keep her ears covered with the latex restraints. Hiding her long pointed ears. She must make sure that the past Opel, didn't find out what happened. If she did then she would kill Chris. There was no doubt about that, the younger Opal could care less about being bond. Chris helped her at her, she put on a show of it, ordering him around. He keep his head down so the small smile on his face could not be seen by the camera.

"I think your enjoying this?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He had a small smirk on his face.

"No, I do not like ordering you around like a common slave." He gave her a playful wink.

"Oh, but aren't all men slaves to the ones the love." Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to the computer, she was working on a potion to turn her back into a pixie. Though she didn't need it now, it was just to keep up appearances. Soon they would come and when they did, she would be the one to push her past self through the portal personally.

Haven, Ops Booth.

Foaly started as the holo Holly appeared on his booth dash, walking around on it, the tiny form as big as a doll.

"Hey pony boy, where are the kids?" Foaly glared after he got over his shock.

"I see Fowl made your personality match that of the originals." The holo Holly gave a small smile and leaned forward.

"You have no idea pony, now get the kids, I am not saying this twice." Foaly sighed, hitting a button on his mic the hidden speakers in the cafeteria came to life.

"Myles, Beckett, you are need in the ops booth asap." He looked at the holo Holly who was shaking her head.

"What?" She sighed.

"You are one lazy pony."

Haven, Cafeteria.

Beckett and Myles sat alone, the fairy's watched them eat the salads that they had picked out. Beckett was still watching his surroundings when Lili skipped over to their table. He sighed and looked around the big room, the dull colors and the poor school cafeteria tables. You would think that the LEP would take better care of its employes, then again, the council was ran by a bunch of idiots, quoting Artemis in his head.

_'The old flops wouldn't know how to run a city if they where handed a unabridged version of How to run a City for Dummies." _Beckett gave a soft smile.

"So you can smile?" Beckett looked up to see Lili was sitting next to his little brother.

"Yes, I can." He shoveled more of his salad into his mouth and said no more, Myles was about to take over this conversation.

"Again, how can we help you Miss. Frond?" Lili gave that small smile that said, please don't call me Miss. Though she said nothing to correct the younger Fowl boy.

"I am curious." Myles nodded a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Have you ever heard the expression, curiosity killed the cat?" Lili nodded.

"Yes I have, thought I am not a cat so nothing to worry about." Beckett had to smile, if any thing was to be said about this Fairy it was that she had guts, then again she was Aunt Holly's secretary.

"I see, and what are you so curious about that you would be willing to talk to use?" Beckett again felt the smile slip on his face, his little brothers own curiosity was getting the better of him now.

"Well I am curious about you two as well as the rest of the Fo.." A crackling sound cut her off as Foaly's voice shot through the sound of the room.

"Myles, Beckett, you are need in the ops booth asap." Both boys looked at one another. Then standing they turned walking swiftly, calling over his should Beckett waved.

"Nice talking with you Lili."

A few minutes later they walked through the door of the ops booth.

"What is it Foaly, we where in the middle of eating?" Myles walked swiftly to the booth and Beckett hung around the door.

"The A.I. Is back." Nodding Myles sat down in the chair.

"About time mud-boy I was getting tired of waiting." Holo Holly flickered and stood from her sitting position on the booth.

"Do you have information for us." The Holo Holly rolled her eyes.

"Hello Holly nice to see you, thank you for working you electronic rear off for us." Myles smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, now what do you have for us?" Nodding the A.I. Shimmered. The screens light up with a message that was sent to her when she was trying to get to Artemis.

"This is the base location." Foaly was staring at it wide eyed.

"How did you find her?" Myles answered for the A.I.

"She didn't, some one sent it." Pointing at the received status.

"But, who sent it. Is their some one on the inside helping us?" Myles shook his head.

"I don't know, but we have to get this to my brother, as well as tell the Commander." Foaly nodded and sent Trouble a message to get his butt over to the ops booth on the double.

"Holly can you get a hold of my brother I think it is time we ended this game." Myles lips twitch up into his vampire smile, the smile of both his older brother.

* * *

**Hello all how are you this fine day, so any ways new chapter. Now on to the thank yous**

**Bunnie: Sorry about the grammar I do try, but I am not the worlds greatest speller lol, it is a bit of a pain seeing as I want to do this professionally, so I am working on it slowly. And stop eating so many cookies, you blood sugar is going to kill you.**

**Stargazer-Aika: Never feel bad for Orion, I know I don't.**

**djtt: Again sorry about my crappy grammar, I do try, I hope my beta can fix this, but I think Z is away at the moment so I am free lancing it at the moment. An I am glad you like it so much.**

**Okay folks, I have finish the second book in the Hunter Series and now go to work on the first chapter of the Third, wish me luck hahahah.  
**


End file.
